Through the Darkness
by Kyori-sama
Summary: OCxSasuke The blood flowing through Kana's veins is special, which is why she is hunted by a mysterious group of people. She can only manage to trust one single person. A person she will go to any lengths to save when he disappears into the darkness.
1. Preparing to Depart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime or Manga Naruto, or the characters contained within it. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, the character Teitoku Kanako and the other made-up characters (Akira, Sayo, etc..) in this story belong to me.

**Through the Darkness**

**Chapter 1 - Preparing to Depart**

Birds mingled in the cerulean sky above, gray clouds impending above, threatening at any moment to pour down their wrath. With the sun melting behind the horizon, the day was coming to a conclusion. That the night would be long and silent.

As far as the dying melody of the birds, you'd much rather continue to hear it's annoying chirping than the cold, hard tone of the woman towering over you.

"It's early still, but I think it would be for the wiser if you were moved away from this house. For your own safety."The feminine voice informed, as the amber-haired woman professionally addressed the situation, her hazel eyes condescending.

You on the other hand who had inherited her hazel eyes had no hint of confidence nor superiority within your eyes. Instead there was sadness, and regret in the place of a spirit that use to exist.

"Hai..."

She nodded,"I hired shinobi from the neighboring country to come, retrieve and escort you. You'll stay in Konoha, where you'll be protected."She paused for a moment, pulling an envelope out of thin air, her dainty fingers shoving it into your face,"This letter is addressed to the Hokage, Tsunade. Make sure that she gets it. It explains the entire situation."

"But.. Th-these... Shinobi... What level are they...?"You asked timidly, chancing a glance into her hardened face, which seemed to resent your very presence before her.

"They are Genin."

The tone of her voice told you that she didn't want to pay for anything more expensive than the lowest level of shinobi... Yet, still, hadn't she explained the whole situation to the Hokage? If so, then wouldn't ANBU or at least Jounin be more fitting? Even a Chuunin would stand a far better chance then Genin!

'_She didn't tell the Hokage the entire story...' You deduced,'So she only had to pay for Genin. So not only does she risk their life, but she risks mine too...'_

"Alright..."You averted your gaze from her's, feeling it for the better.

A distant smile danced across her lips, and the glint in her eye announced the subject was closed as she sealed the conversation with,"Get your chores done then start packing. They'll be here in a few days."

You followed her movements, rotating your head a bit, watching as she strode over to the double rice paper doors, slid each one open, then departed, leaving behind a sort of lingering awkward silence.

'_So... I'll be leaving.'_

For a few minutes, you mused the thought of belonging somewhere finally. In Konoha no one would ever know what made you so unique. Not a single person could ever guess why your mother loathed you so. Your secrets would remain that, and no one would ever know, and you'd be normal.

'_I'll hide away the things that make me different, and I'll fit in there.'_

Shuffling across the deck, you made your way to the door concealing a hidden world of darkness. Within there was nothing but the abyss, an endless sanctuary for your grief. The windows were covered in a sheaf of paper, multiple layers taped over to cover any particle of light that might escape.

Closing the door with a tight, secure **_' _thunk'**, you scuttled over toward your futon, kneeling down into the bedroll and wrapping the comforter around you, lost within the comfortable woolen sheets.

Shutting your eyes, you allowed your vulnerable consciousness to be swept away by the darkness... Into the world of dreams, and distant memories...

_Your short, fumbling fingers tried valiantly to scrub the blood and dirt from the pale ivory cloth, but so far it had been to no avail. Besides that, your flesh had become rather wrinkly, or, as your immature mind like to think, "prune-y"._

"_Is she making you do chores, again?"_

_With a jerk, you looked up, finding your sister's bored obsidian eyes delving in your very soul. It infuriated you how she was able to, with a simple gaze, unnerve you so easily."No! I wanted to help!"_

_A lie. If you told her the truth, Sayo would resent your mother even more. Lately the hostility between the two of them had been getting worse, both lashed out at each other constantly._

_She could see through the lie though, and she acknowledged your weak attempts to keep the family together."Very well."Arms crossed over her chest, she shifted her glance back to the conversation between your mother and the landlord. It wouldn't be long before the house was lost._

"_Mm... It'll work out,"Your seven-year-old voice assured quietly."Momma is just under stress. It's not that she doesn't love us."_

_It wasn't that Sayo doubted it. She knew very well how much stress your mother had been under, and acknowledged it, too. However, Sayo wasn't so naive to think that stress was the only problem. No one knew better than her how much people with Bloodline Limits were hated. That was a much larger part of the problem, hatred, jealousy, and disdain._

"_Just stress..."You muttered again with a firm nod of the head as you returned to the chore of washing the clothes._

_Without your knowledge of it, Sayo disappeared sometime when you were cleaning, for when you looked up to announce you'd finished, she was gone. It seemed your older sibling was back to her old antics of contemplating a way for the both of you to escape the hell your mother had put you in. The same one you'd been in since your father died three years ago._

Aroused from your sleep by a knock at the door, you shunted the warmth of the covers away, escaping from the embrace of distant memories, to answer the call,"Mmph?"

"You have chores to do."Your mother's voice reminded distantly, waves of her arrogant, curt tone passing through the rice-paper."Get to it."Moments later, you heard footsteps as she began to fade away into the distance.

The night had already passed so suddenly, and yet still you felt so entirely exhausted. Despite that fact, you raised yourself and readied for the work without a lick of breakfast. What with the money as tight as it was, one meal a day was all the family could afford.

Soon now, you would be out of this place, and somewhere else, anyways.

'_To Konoha... To a place better... Somewhere I'll belong.'_

Darkness had long ago descended over the sky, and the sun had already sunk in the horizon. The picturesque view was almost enough to make one swoon, if they weren't still up and moping about a cold, like you were.

What a terrible time for a sickness to overcome you, too. The Genin from Konoha would be here any day, in the next three days in fact, and you weren't at all prepared to be traveling.

'_Always... Always at the worst times...'_ You thought grudgingly.

Besides that, your chores had seemingly multiplied. Your mother wanted the entire place spic-and-span, and she had absolutely no sympathy for your illness. That, and your pace had decreased due to the constant sneezing, coughing, and other wise loss of your daily meal.. (Vomiting)

With a groan and another attempt to muster your strength you lifted to your feet, running the dampened rag across the floor, your feet majestically gliding against it as you deftly swiped all particles of dirt and dust from every crack in the wooden panels. Immediately afterward, though, you fell on your rear end, breathing heavily after your great feat.

'_This is going to take all night...'_

The exact same process was repeated all night, as you somehow managed to keep preoccupied and awake by fooling yourself into thinking there would be less work tomorrow...

* * *

Peeking out cautiously, the sun was assured that it's arrival was needed before even beginning to spread it's wings. Rays of amber brushed across the land, illuminating the beauty of the country. 

Subject to it's cruel and unwelcome awakening, your unconscious body roused from it's sleep, tired eyes peering open. Sometime last night your body had collapsed on you, and the inevitable fact that you would sleep overwhelmed you.

"Here's a list of what I want done today."Without even so much as a concern about how her daughter looked, your mother brushed past you briskly, leaving you with a three-foot long list of more chores.

'_There are... More chores...?'_

You thought ruefully as you shoved the parchment into one of the many pockets on your attire, before lifting your exhausted body to it's haunches, where you became very well aware of how dizzy you were.

'_Work...'_

The reminder tasted bitter, but you gritted your teeth and raised completely on your trembling legs. There was also your departure soon to look forward to, so your resolve had to be strong, and your illness the least of your worries.

For two hours you washed dishes, cleaned clothes, dried clothes, and folded the clothes. This was the normal, daily routine. Where as, the extra chores on your list would take up at least seven hours of the day...

It was sometime in the evening when you finished everything. So far your mother hadn't requested anything extra, but as you were finished tending to the garden, you heard her approaching footsteps.

Instead of trying to avoid her as you had yesterday by hiding away in your room until she forcefully dragged you out, you submitted and took a seat on the deck, leaning against one of the pillars holding the overhang above you.

"Nechan?"A curious voice inquired, making you crane your head in surprise to find the mysterious visitor.

Your gaze rested on the chestnut-haired boy, head inclined and eyes filled with concern. Despite being relieved that it was he instead of your mother, you noticed the rolled scroll in his hand, signifying she'd sent the boy to do her bidding instead this time.

Instead of handing it over to you, he shuffled over and took his seat beside you, leaning forward, chin on his hands. The silence was comfortable, and you took a break in it, forgetting his presence.

The foreboding darkness was lulling you into it's clutches, and you would've obliged if not for your brother's pleading voice pulling you away.

"Yes..?"

He furrowed his brows, concerned etched on every feature of his young, ten-year-old face."Those shinobi will arrive tomorrow. We got a letter from them stating such, so Okasan wants you to get packing tonight."He waved the rolled up paper to signal that it was the letter.

"Arigatoo..."Your eyes softened as you took to your feet, deciding that you would sleep now and pack tomorrow."Oyasuminasai."

He nodded only slightly with a bitter look on his face as you glided off back toward your room.

You neglected shutting the door, or even removing your working clothes as you settled into the futon. Tomorrow you would worry about your carelessness, but right now, sleep seemed far more important...

'_Sleep...'_

At the very thought you were swept away into the unconscious void. Memories seemed to flutter from the depths of your mind, amplified by your imagination to seem almost a reality. It seems that even in your sleep you would be reminded, once again, of the past.

It was some time in the afternoon when you were aroused from your sleep, some rude person shaking your shoulders violently. A light was blaring into your eyes, too, which was funny considering your windows were taped over. Not only that but you didn't have a lamp... So what was the light...?

A lantern, one which illuminated the face of your younger brother. Instead of his usual submissive and pessimistic expression his face was solemn, completely devoid of any negative emotions. He was entirely, and completely emotionless.

"What..?"You whispered cautiously, as if disturbing the silence would be a sin.

"They're here..."

With a groan of frustration at the fact that you were still sleepy, you lifted up on your elbows,"Do we leave right away?"

He shook his head slowly,"You don't understand."

You quirked at eyebrow, your face crinkling into confusion. What in the seven hells did he bloody mean by you didn't understand? Of course you did! The shinobi from Konoha were here and it was time to go."I'll get ready and meet them..."

"No."

His sharp reply surprised you."What?"

"Not the Konoha shinobi. It's _them."_

A gasp slipped through your lips, as a needle of fear embedded it's poisonous serum into your system. It didn't take but a mere second for the emotion to course throughout your entire body, affecting your muscles, nerves, and even your thoughts."_Th-them_! A-Akira.. Are you... Are you sure that it's them?"Your voice had a tremor.

He nodded in affirmation,"Yes..."

Your head lowered and your gaze fell to the floor. Gritting your teeth, and attempting to hold back tears which had already begun to fill your tear ducts, your mind searched tirelessly for a brilliant idea.

"Nechan?"

His curious voice prompted you to lift your head, only enough to catch a glimpse of his curious obsidian eyes that held no sense of fear as yours did.

"Don't be afraid..."The obsidian-eyed boy's lips perched into a smile,"I think Okasan can take care of tax collectors."

'_Tax collectors..?' _

Your right eye twitched and your jaw dropped in a comical manner. A vein popped onto your forehead. Feeling suddenly livid with your younger sibling, you raised a fist to his face,"Akira!"

"K-Kana... I-I... D-didn't you kn-know I m..meant the t-tax collectors?"The look of bewilderment on his face prompted a calmness to overcome the anger.

With a heavy sigh, you resigned to dropping your arm at your side and smiling in apology,"Gomen, Akira. You caught me a bit off-guard. I thought you were talking about... Someone else."

He responded with a slight nod.

"When will the Konoha Genin be here?"

The auburn-haired boy shrugged."I'm not sure, Nechan. Don't you need time to pack, anyways?"

"Yes... I still need to pack. Please, tell me when they arrive?"With a bow of the head you stood to your feet.

Soon after he followed suit, returning to his own bony legs."Hai!"He dipped his chin in reply, turning to take his leave when he suddenly paused,"Ara! Nechan..."Facing your direction once more, he presented you with some sort of package and held it out to you.

"What's that?"

Cradled in the palms of his hands was a small package that extended to fit the length of his digits. Dark crimson paper decorated with strange, exotic symbols was wrapped around the rectangular object."It's for you."

Cautiously, you accepted the gift, holding it delicately in your hand and observing the intricate patterns on the paper covering it. Returning your brother's gaze, you gained approval to open the package.

"O-Okay.."Running your finger along the taped seam, you tore through the tape constricting the paper shut. Shedding the wrapping, you recovered a hard-shelled box of ashen color.

Akira simply grinned, revealing his shimmering ivories."Go on, Nechan."

Your head bobbed hesitantly as you unlatched the lock and drew the object open, revealing a long golden band, the length of two of your fingers. Also, due to the thin opening, you could safely assume it was not meant to be used as a ring, nor a bracelet. Beside this object was what appeared to be a barrette, two enlarged beads resting on it, snow-white feathers connected to them. A green symbol was etched on the surface of the plum-colored beads.

"Those are the hair pieces that Obachan use to wear. Kasan says that Otosan intended to pass it down to Sayo, she being the oldest, but... Now you're the single heir to the Teitoku Clan... So... It belongs to you!"

You peered over at your younger sibling with slight confusion,"Kasan let you give this to me?"

The smile faded away from his lips and his head lowered,"Well, no..."

"What?"

"Actually, I sort of stole it..."He fidgeted, a bit nervous that you would tattle on him for his crime.

Your eyes widened and your jaw hung slightly ajar in surprise,"Akira..?"

"G-gomen... But she was going to sell it!"He argued, as if you'd scolded him for the act of stealing."And I know you wouldn't want her to get rid of every last piece of Otosan's memory! Besides, Sayo—"

'_He stole this... For me..?' _

"And—"

You threw your arms around your sibling's neck, pulling him into a full contact embrace,"Arigatoo, Akira!"

He, in return, struggled in your arms,"Men don't get hugs from their older sisters. Stop, nechan!"

'_He's pretending to be grown up...' _

With a whole-hearted smile you released your brother.

"Hmpf."He dusted himself off, wearing the expression of perturbation."I was fine with just 'arigatoo'."

Bidding him a goodbye, you turned to your packing. Considering your lack of significant items and clothing, there would be little work to do. Before your father passed away, you had many beautiful kimonos. All of these had been sold for money that your mother indulged in, leaving you with absolutely nothing, however, save for three outfits. These ended up fitting perfectly in the larger compartment of your backpack.

'_Significant items...?'_

With sagging shoulders, you realized that each of those had been sold as well. The only object of importance you truly had left was the gift your brother had presented to you.

Carefully, you tucked the hard-shelled box in between the clothing you'd already stored away, praying that it would keep safe during your journey. Perhaps once you arrived in Konoha you would learn how to properly insert these hair decorations.

"Kana!"An assertive feminine voice bellowed.

Reluctantly, you snatched up your backpack, and throwing it over your shoulder trudged in the direction of the front door, assuming that was where your mother had been calling from.

Standing in front of the half-closed sliding door, the hazel-eyed female glared at you and snapped,"What took you so long?"

"Gomen, I had just finished packing,"You replied, bowing your head in apology.

She shrugged off your apology, and excuse, thrusting the wooden sliding door open to reveal three figures.

"Kon'nichi wa!"A genial female greeted, her eyes half-crinkled shut in a pleasant expression of what appeared to be joy. Tresses of roseate fell around her gentle complection, and her face was set by two emerald eyes. Her attire wasn't very significant, being a maroon colored dress with dark shorts beneath, and a backpack connected to her shoulders."I'm Haruno Sakura.."

Nodding your head in greeting, you turned your gaze to the other figures to observe their appearances.

One appeared obnoxious and arrogant, with an overly bright orange suit that had the potential to burn one's eyes. It was as if you were looking directly into the sun's glare at noon... His expression was anything less than pleasant, being, perhaps, a bit smug. Golden hair framed his tanned cheeks, which appeared to have strange markings upon them, and azure eyes were set on fire with determination."And I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Feeling a bit unsure now, due to the fact that these shinobi didn't appear very strong, you turned your gaze in the direction of the final person.

Obsidian eyes clashed with your own, darkness littering the entirety of the person's pupil. Tendrils of ebony hair fell around a handsome face, carrying a midnight hue. Thin, pale lips were set into a grim expression. Hands were shoved into the pockets of his attire, which were fairly simple, and stood out far less than his companions. For a moment, you awaited their lips to move, to tell give a name to their appearance.

"We'll be escorting you to Konoha, Kana-san."The female by the name of Sakura said, interrupting the silence.

"Take this."Your mother interjected, shoving a letter into your hands,"You forgot it when I gave it to you. That's important. Don't lose it, and don't open it."

"H-hai."Retrieving the letter, you placed it safely within the pocket of your capris.

"And.. I imagine you'll want this."

In her hand was a picture, encased in a wooden frame. However, it was no ordinary picture which she held, but rather one that carried two familiar faces. Held in the embrace of your ivory-haired father was both you and your sister. At this time, Sayo's unruly snow-white hair only extended to her chin, while the locks of your colorless hair poured down to your waist. A smile was etched on the lips of each one of you.

'_Tosan... Nechan...' _

"Well? Take it!"

Snatching it from her hands as she had commanded, you buried the picturesque object against your chest and shuffled out toward the three shinobi, suddenly feeling a bit nervous after the scene.

"Nechan! Mate!"Your brother's pleading voice called out as the seven-year old shot past his mother without even a glance at her and ran straight into your back, throwing his arms around your waist."Don't leave me!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** In case you haven't heard already, here is my note from Chapter 15. 

"After looking, and thinking over it... I decided that I'm going to length the chapter (immensely) before posting them. I don't think that the current length is appropriate. Therefore, in a few days, after people have had a chance to read this chapter... I will be doing some 'construction' and changing the current chapters.

This is how it will work... I'm going to combine 3 chapters into 1 single chapter. So rather than having 15 chapters I will have 5... Other than my combining them, there will be no important editting and therefore you don't need to re-read over them. The next chapter you should look out for will be chapter 6, it will be full of all new content. "

Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them, and I will have Chapter 6 out as soon as possible!

-Kyori


	2. Curse of a Bloodline Limit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime or Manga Naruto, or the characters contained within it. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, the character Teitoku Kanako and the other made-up characters (Akira, Sayo, etc..) in this story belong to me.

**Through the Darkness**

**Chapter 2 - Curse of a Bloodline Limit**

"What..? Akira?"Craning your neck backwards, you caught a glimpse of your younger sibling's tearful eyes.

With teeth tightly clenched together he attempted to hold back the salty liquid, which would have otherwise cascaded down his alabaster cheeks in a somber rain."I don't want you to leave us like Sayo did..."He murmured, tightly clutching at the back of your shirt.

Your gaze wandered absentmindedly over to your mother where she met you with an equally curious expression. For a moment, the both of you observed each other, as if waiting for the other to make a move to stop Akira.

"If you're going to leave home forever , then I'm going to come with you!"Your sibling's voice interrupted as he gave a gentle tug on your blouse to gain your attention once more."Don't leave me like Sayo left you, nechan..."His words carried through the wind like a whisper of the past, piercing your heart directly with memories.

Now the two shinobi, and kunoichi, had their eyes aimed in your direction. Each one watched in silence, waiting for a reaction. Perhaps they were curious about the situation, impatient due to the fact they weren't able to proceed with this setback, or maybe even indifferent to the situation all together.

You lowered your head, giving his words a bit of thought. Something stirred in the pit of your stomach, like the monster of memories rekindling the memories you'd suppressed for so long. A gentle throbbing sensation encompassed your heart as you thought about the woman you looked up to, the one who...

'_Deserted me.' _

"Let me go."Your trembling lips managed.

The boy paused, inclining his head,"I know why you have to go... But, nechan.. I also know these shinobi can't protect you by themselves..."

Upon raising your head, your gaze was met directly by the same two black orbs you'd compared to Sayo's a moment ago. It was then that you found the strength to push your younger sibling away. To save him the grief of missing you.

"Let me c—"

Your palm collide with his chest as you quickly shoved him back without even turning in his direction while your other hand clutched the picture frame resting against your chest. With a soft thud he landed on his rear-end, too flabbergasted to attempt to beg you to allow him to come as you took a reluctant step forward."Lets... Lets go."Your muttered.

Without a word the three shinobi turned forward and advanced down the beaten path that had been traversed by your feet a few times before. With slight reluctance, you joined them, leaving your brother on the ground to suffer.

A guiltiness settled over your heart like a plague. Despite the fact you felt horrible for leaving your brother behind, you carried on with a monotone expression, observing the scenery to keep your mind from wandering aimlessly to your sister, or to him.

In the distance you could see a fork in the path, one direction heading straight while the other turned left. Protruding from the ground was a wooden pole in which directions were engraved, signaling the road straight ahead as the path to town while the other motioned to the left where the nearby forest lay; the forest of memories.

It's name indicated that bodies of loved ones had been buried there, seeing as there was no graveyards in existence. The forest was supposedly known to be haunted, as many ghost stories were pasted around concerning it. You were a bit skeptical considering that 'ghosts' were simply not real, and the stories were created for scaring the local children into staying away. After all, a burial ground wasn't meant to be desecrated, and that's what the children did.

The sky gave a distorted rumble as gray clouds gathered, impending above the forest and the road which led into it. This would be unfortunate considering it would be the exact path you and the genin would be traversing.

At the sign of nasty weather the wind decided that, it too, would have to join in. As the wind speed increased, buffeting the three of you with a frigid gust, you regretted not having some form of a jacket that would cover your upper body.

Your fingers constricted around the edge of the picture frame as goose bumps raised across the expanse of your exposed skin. Looking ahead, you noticed the shinobi didn't even seem fazed by the cold, despite their summery attire. It was almost disturbing that they each continued on nonchalantly while you stumbled behind freezing your buns off!

Searching for something else to occupy yourself with, to distract you from thinking about how awfully cold you were, you turned to the frame cradled in the nook of your arms.

You rested your gaze upon the sight of your father. He had a wiry build, being a lumberjack in his younger days, which added to the attractiveness of his appearance. Yet despite his naturally stoical features he was smiling. A genuine smile, with the entirety of his crystal-white teeth exposed, his eyes half-crinkled shut. Ivory tendrils fell across his average-sized forehead, hanging in front of two darkly colored eyes which held a mellow kindness. His muscular arms were wrapped around two children.

One of these was Sayo, her smile slightly less pleasurable than your father's, showing none of her teeth, but kind nonetheless. Her hair, matching your father's, was unruly and cut at a boyish length. Strands jutted in different directions, rather sloppily, as not even a tress of hair extended past her ears.

Your reverie was interrupted as a small blanket was draped over your shoulders, hanging over your arms and serving to protect them from the crisp breeze. No longer subject to the cold wind, the goose bumps faded away from your pale flesh.

Instinctively you yanked the picture frame against your chest, shielding from whomever's view.

"Gomen,"A female voice apologized,"I thought you might be cold."

You turned your head, recognizing a benign smile directed at you from the rosy lips of the kunoichi, Haruno Sakura."Oh... Arigatoo, Haruno-sama. I... I'm sorry, I was just a bit startled."

She gave a vague nod in response, about to return to her place ahead without a moment more of conversation.

"I, uh... Haruno-sama..."You stuttered, wondering whether or not to ask her to stay and converse for a short time.

Her intense emerald eyes awaited you to continue your sentence. It was almost as if they could see right through you, and apparently, she wasn't too fond of what she saw, seeing as how she wasn't being friendly, but merely polite.

Despite this, you felt a need to discontinue pushing people away. After all, she was from Konoha, and this would be where you were creating a new life."Haruno-sama, would you mind walking with me..?"

A smile tugged at her lips once more and she nodded."Hai."There was a pause before she began pursuing conversation, many questions pent up in her mind."Kana-san, I wondered... Why are they hunting you?"

"Wh-what?"You asked, a bit caught off-guard by her question, your eyes shooting wide open."How do you..?"

"The Hokage told us."She replied with a half-hearted smile.

'_Told her... What...?'_

"Why are they?"

Shifting uncomfortably beneath the blanket as you proceeded in moving forward, you wondered how to answer her question."I, uh... Haruno-sama, how much did your Hokage tell you?"

"She told us who was hunting you."

'_I don't know what my mother told the Hokage... So what do I tell Haruno-sama?'_

"I-I... I suppose they... Um..."You nervously ravaged through your thoughts, trying to find a good lie that would convince the kunoichi."Uh, well... I think... They, um... Want... Money..?"

Thunder ricocheted through the clouds impending above, sending a noisy rumble throughout the sky as it forced crystalline liquid from the gray substance tainting the sky. The rain scattered about the ground, shattering against your head and the blanket. A light sprinkle transformed into a heavy rain and the four of you were forced to make a run for the forced, where you might be able to find refuge.

Sakura stayed close to you, obviously toning down her speed to keep up with your delaying pace. She still had every intention of questioning you once you got out of the rain.

Once under the safety of the greenery protruding from the trees which sheltered the forest floor from the majority of the droplets, you were able to slow your pace. Despite the fact you were safe from the frigid droplets, you were still soaked the bone. The blanket had suffered the brunt of the rain, but you were still dripping.

Naruto and the other boy didn't look that bad, however, as they had increased their pace with the assistance of chakra, and suffered little to none of the rain's wrath. Sakura, on the other hand, was a little worse for wear. You would compare her to a cat trapped in a downpour. Her expression resembled that of a perturbed pussycat, anyways.

"Sakura-chan, you're wet."Naruto remarked, narrowing his eyes and observing his female companion.

Her eye twitched and she snapped,"I know!"

You noticed the other boy with his arms folded over his chest, head cocked to the side and a bored expression dominating his features. When he caught your glance, he returned it, though not as curious as you.

It took a moment before he looked away,"We should start camp now."

The pink-haired kunoichi lowered her fist from it's risen state near Naruto's face and gave a slight nod."Okay, Sasuke-kun!"

The sound the cracking fire seemed like a luxury, despite the fact that spirals of smoke billowed upward into the air, filling the darkened sky above, alerting anyone close by that someone occupied this spot in the forest. Your eyes watched intently as the embers devoured the bark of the twigs you'd assisted Sakura in gathering.

With her arms folded over her chest she watched you closely, but the kunoichi never spoke a word. She obviously had more questions on her mind, but she hadn't made an inquiry, yet.

You glanced back uneasily, offering her a slight smile. Her seemingly genial mood she had before had died down a bit and she seemed more disdainful. Maybe it was something you'd said, done?

'_I can't make any friends... Even if I try... Why did I think that coming to Konoha would change anything..'_

Tossing another of the gathered twigs into the rustling fire, you sighed heavily.

Naruto and the one apparently named 'Sasuke' had gone to do... Well, it's not just females that go to the bathroom in pairs, you know. Either way, it hadn't been long since they left, and yet it still felt like they had been gone awhile.

You half-enjoyed Naruto's cheesy, upbeat attitude. He at least added a bit of life to the sour female who was towering over you, glaring daggers into your back with narrowed eyes. The other one, 'Sasuke', you assumed since Sakura called him that, was an extremely odd person, yet intriguing.

'_Like Sayo... Quiet... Cold-hearted... He doesn't have much emotion.'_

Conversation hadn't sparked between you and Sakura the entire time you were alone, and she didn't seem interested now anyways. At least she finally turned her head away, searching the greenery with her keen sight for the two shinobi companions of hers.

"H-Haruno-sama..?"

Her head jerked around, eyes lifted in a questioning manner,"Hai?"

You swallowed hard, finding it hard to meet her gaze without withdrawing and reserving yourself to the silence once more. It was hard for you to even think up a lively conversation you might be able to have with her."I, um... Wondered... Are those two really.. Good friends of yours..?"

She seemed a bit suspicious now, due to the odd question. This was the exact reason you didn't enjoy trying to converse with people, let alone shinobi who seemed to suspect every word that fell past your parted lips.

"Naruto and Sasuke-kun are my best friends."She replied finally, with a smile as she took a seat beside you, still glancing over at the secluded area where the two males had headed.

"I... I've never really... Had friends..."You confided quietly, half-hoping that maybe she was hard of hearing and wouldn't catch it.

Unfortunately, she did, and her head turned to your direction where her emerald eyes clashed with your own. There were words in her eyes, cruel ones that would snap at you, but her lips never spoke a one of them."Why not?"

You almost anticipated something along the lines of,_"Maybe it's how you treat people, considering you just pushed your brother away. If you act like that, of course you won't have any friends."_But maybe Sakura wasn't quite so judgmental as to assume you treated everyone like that.

"People in Konoha are friendly. You'll fit in there."With a smile perched upon her lips, she assured you ten times more than you could've assured yourself.

"Arigatoo, Haruno-sama."You bowed your head gratefully.

The moment was interrupted as the two males traipsed out of the greenery. Each had their gaze directed toward each other, sparks flying between the two. If looks could kill, the both of them would've fallen over lifeless. At least they weren't arguing, but the one named Sasuke seemed to have a condescending expression.

"Baka!"Naruto bellowed, raising a fist to his face.

"Naruto!"Sakura bounced to her feet from her previous sitting position, her eyebrows furrowed as she scolded her comrade."Don't treat Sasuke-kun like that!"

"S-Sakura-chan..."He muttered in apology, his face turning sour.

"Lets eat,"She ordered in a motherly tone, directing the two to sit around the fire with their own backpacks while she rummaged through her own for some edible substance for dinner.

The other two had packed their own food as well. The blonde-haired shinobi eating something that almost looked like living fungus, though you couldn't quite distinguish it anyways. Sasuke seemed to only have a few rice balls for himself.

Sakura's meal looked the most delicious. Perhaps she was a brilliant cook, or perhaps her mother had prepared her all of her meals for the trip. Either way, whatever the morsel was, it looked absolutely delectable.

You found it hard not to drool, and resigned yourself to drooping your head. Of course you had no food, you hadn't thought to pack anything. Besides, your mother probably wouldn't have allowed you to.

"Kana-san.. Don't you... Have anything?"Sakura inquired in between bites, managing to talk while eating with perfect manners.

Shaking your head slightly, you replied,"I.. I'm sorry... I don't."

Her face dropped a bit, and you could tell she felt sorry for you. Despite that, she obviously wasn't willing to give up her dinner so that your stomach could be filled. Yet, Sakura obviously felt guilty.

"Oh, it's okay,"You assured with a smile,"I ate before we left. I'm not the least bit hun—"Your sentence was interrupted by a loud roar that your stomach emitted, signaling that your words were only a lie of reassurance.

"Here."

A rice ball was shoved into your face, a pale hand cradling it in their palm, shadows falling across the supple alabaster flesh, creating by the dancing flames of the fire."Wh-what..? But—"

"I'm not hungry."

You noticed he had turned his head turned away, his gaze directed in the opposite direction so as not to make eye contact. Despite his sincere offer, it was obvious that he didn't really 'care' that you were hungry. Being as you were his charge, he most likely just wanted you to survive until the mission was over.

"A-arigatoo.."Hoisting your hands in the air, you outstretched your fingers to take the rice ball within your hand. However, something else happened, exactly what you prayed would not happen on this trip...

A bright emerald glow encircled your hands, capturing the attention of all three shinobi, who immediately watched intently. Even Sasuke jerked his head around to find the source of the strange light. Your hands faded to a translucent color, jade light still encasing them as they disappeared through the rice ball and melted into Sasuke's hands.

You jerked your hands away the moment you were able, interrupting the glowing green that had consumed them.

"Wh... What was that!"Sakura demanded, worry hidden with her voice.

'_What do I do now..? They know, they saw... I can't hide it... Even Sakura seems upset about it... I bet they're all upset... None of them would understand what it's like... I have to run!'_

Standing to your feet in a shaky manner, your legs trembling, you took a quick glance at all of them. The roseate-haired kunoichi had discarded her bowl to the ground, a soupy substance splattered across the dirt while she rested on her knees, about to jump up at any moment to take action. Naruto had already taken to his feet, his teeth clenched as if he were about to lunge an attack. Meanwhile, Sasuke was frozen, staring at his hand which your appendages had just passed through.

"I.. I.."Without being able to speak a word, you turned away from them and propelled yourself forward, using all the power in your legs. Of course, even if you could muster up every ounce of strength your body had it still wouldn't be enough to escape the shinobi who could use chakra to fuel their speed.

'_I still have to try... Run, run...'_

Crystalline drops fell from the ducts of your eyes as you hurried, feeling utterly miserable and heartbroken. You'd almost made friends with Sakura, and then that strange show... It must've seemed horribly odd to them. Even for shinobi, a bloodline limit must be a horrible thing.

There was no sound of pursuit just yet, but you imagined they wouldn't loiter long before chasing after. Shinobi weren't ones to simply give up. You were sure they'd want answers, but you had none to give.

You hated the fact you were 'special'. It was the reason that everybody hated you...

"_Look, it's that kid with the glowing hands that kill people!"One of the burly boys called out, pointing an accusing finger in your direction._

_You shook your head vigorously_,_"No, don't say that!"_

"_Your father is the one who runs that clinic, right?"Another child asked, this one a female in tomboyish attire."The one that kills people who go to it. No one survives. Even if they manage the first time, they're handicapped for life."_

"_That's not true!"You argued, waving your arms about to catch their attention and interrupt them from accusing your family, and your father's clinic."My father cures people, and he hasn't killed anyone! Everyone lives after going to my dad's clinic. And they're always all better!"_

"_Liar!"_

_In a moment you were bombarded by rocks, pebbles, anything that the children could lay their hands upon, they threw. Each piece damaged your porcelain skin, marring it and scarring it._

_Trying to shield yourself, you curled onto the ground, curling into a fetal position in hopes the children would relent. However, they didn't, not once. They continued until the adults called their assault off. By that time, however, your entire body was sore from the bruises it had accumulated._

'_Why... Why me...? Why our family..?'_

Your legs were beginning to lose their strength, the boost of speed you had kept this long had begun fading away. This didn't bode well for you, considering the shinobi were most likely 'on your tail'.

'_Still... I haven't heard any noises of pursuit... Maybe they gave up on me?'_

This wasn't likely, but you were beginning to feel a bit suspicious. Perhaps they'd set traps, or maybe they figured you'd come back to them when the time was right. After all, how many other choices did you have? You couldn't go back home now. It was too late to turn back.

Your feet were starting to drag against the ground, and your lungs couldn't supply enough oxygen to your body. The side of your torso ached tremendously, almost unbearably painful.

'_I should—'_

The thought was interrupted as you tripped over something, a large stone perhaps, and landed with a loud crash.

**CRACK!**

Gritting your teeth, you glanced back, noticing your ankle positioned at an odd angle upon the ground. You assumed the loud crack originated from it. It bloody well hurt like a broken ankle, anyhow.

'_Wonderful... Now, if they don't come find me, I'm as good as dead...'_

You thought despairingly, attempting to slump up into a sitting position while cradling the broken appendage in your hand. Tears had already formed in your eyes and trickled down your cheeks to the point of your chin, falling upon the dirt.

Oddly enough, though, it didn't look like dirt.

'_Is that... Stone..? A stone tablet..?'_

Brushing away the brown substance from the surface of the object, you traced words with your finger, leaning down to blow away more of the dirt particles nestled in the engravings.

Leaning up, you noticed that it was no simply 'tablet' you'd stumbled upon.

'_This is a grave.'_

Peering around, you affirmed your suspicions. This place was the burial ground you'd heard rumors about before. No one ever came here, though. It may have been the Forest of Memories where the dead were kept, loved ones even, but... The scenery only added to the opinion that the place was haunted.

An odd chill had drifted across your skin, prompting goose bumps. The only thing the spooky graveyard was missing was a few zombies, maybe a skeleton or two and you'd been in a horror film. (Despite the fact that no such thing exists.)

Your stomach growled, attracting your attention, and distracting your thoughts.

'_I never ate... Oh, I'm starving... I doubt there's any food around here, either...'_

Sighing, you glanced back, hoping that one of the shinobi had followed you. To your disappointment, however, not a soul was in sight. You were, in fact, all by yourself without anything to—

'_Where's... Where's my picture!'_

It was just then that you realized you had left your backpack behind as well. A smart move, indeed, the shinobi were most likely rummaging through it for evidence or some sort of clue as to what had happened. Then they would track you down and make inquiries.

'_As if things couldn't get any worse...'_

It started to rain again, and the type of trees around this region of the forest were none too kind. Instead of blocking the liquid droplets, they openly allowed the crystalline rain to bombard you.

If any such thing as an 'inner voice' existed for you, it would probably be saying...

"_You're screwed. Tough luck. You messed up."_

Yes, that's exactly what it would be saying, but due to the fact no such thing existed, you were forced to hope that, now that you had sunk to the lowest low, you could beginning rising up once more.

Glancing about, you searched for some sort of object that would serve to protect you from the nasty weather. There was nothing, however, and you were forced to crawl forward and pursue search for some sort of refuge.

'_I have to get out of this rain if I'm going to live. Whether the shinobi find me or not.'_

After a few minutes of searching, you found what appeared to be cave-like. It seemed deserted, anyways, and you had little other option. If some human-devouring creature lived inside, it would be able to put you out of your misery at the very least.

Once inside, you found yourself protected from the breeze and the rain, but lost in the darkness. There was no source of light, and you were tempted to crawl a short distance farther in. It almost seemed as if there was a warmth, the deeper in you went, but you refrained. Your body ached too much to move as it was.

Resting your back against the rocky, unsmooth surface of the wall, you closed your eyes, adjusting the position of your ankle with your hand in hopes it would be a bit more comfortable. Though, a broken appendage can't truly be comfortable when it's been shattered to pieces.

Sleep was attempting to lull you into it's grasp, promising an escape from reality and the pain, which was very tempting considering your current situation. In a moment, you obliged, letting yourself be carted off into unconsciousness.

_The wind whipped at a Cherry Blossom tree, lashing petals that wandered aimlessly until falling upon the solid surface of the small pond. It was apparent that this day would be another meaningless day in which insignificant memories were erected, at least, one mind thought so._

"_Ne-chan?"Your voice chirped, as you wandered through the rice paper doors, carrying a naive disposition."Kasan says that the Clinic is closed for today. Would you mind—"_

"_Kana."Your elder sister interrupted, tilting her head to gaze back into the hazel eyes of her counterpart. So naive, innocent, a face that would soon be stained with tears forever."What do you want?"_

_Seeing that your sibling was in a sullen mood, the words you had intended on speaking retreated, and instead of burdening the moment with them, you seated yourself beside your sister. Staring into the water's translucent surface, your eyes caught the reflection of the both you, and her._

_With the exact same white hair that stood out, the elder sibling's cut in a short manner, with two identical locks of silvery-white dangling around her face and touching down to her shoulder. The younger one assumed a straight, simple look with the tresses cascading down to her hips._

"_There is more potential in you than there will ever be in myself,"Sayo stated absentmindedly,"It will just take a shove in the right direction."_

_You lowered her head, shying away from the conversation about potential and power, a rather uneasy subject for your pacifistic nature._

_Silence pervaded the air, and like a heavy weight, dropped down on the shoulders of both you and your sister. It seemed tension had arisen from the comment._

"_Hm..."Lifting a hand that had been previously supporting her, Sayo patted your head,"I think some day you'll realize what I'm talking about, Kana. Some day, you'll see what true power is."_

_Once again, the air lost the conversation as Sayo replaced the supporting hand and disregarded your presence. She knew that something was working in your mind, and soon the silence would explode into questions and statements._

"_Nechan..."_

_Without looking over, Sayo gave a grunt of acknowledgment._

"_Does everybody have a heart? I mean... Can everyone be capable of emotion? Kasan always says that there are people out there who are cold-hearted and so numbed they can't feel even the warmest of things... Like love."_

_There was a scoff,"You really believe that?"_

_Scarlet tainted your cheeks as you turned your head away."G-gomen..."_

"_Baka,"Sayo chuckled, watching her your reaction,"Everyone has the power to feel. I don't care who they are."_

"_But—"_

"_They do,."She interrupted, solemnly, tearing her gaze away from the water and resting it on your timid seven-year-old face instead._

"_That's not always true, though, is it, nechan? Some people don't love other people, they love power..."You countered, your voice unconfident as if you were afraid to argue the point, which you were._

_Sayo grinned,"Everyone has a weakness though."_

'_A weakness? Everyone does?'_

_You eyed the white-haired woman with curiosity._

"_Everyone loves someone, or, something. However, to counter this weakness, they do one of two things."She explained,"Either they destroy the weakness, therefore any possibility of someone using it against them, or... They protect the person, or thing that the love with their very life. The latter is more noble, and honorable, of course."_

"_Ne-chan, what is your weakness?"You found yourself inquiring involuntarily._

_Smirking, Sayo stared deep within the watery black depths of your eyes."I am my own weakness, Kana."She continued,"There will come a day when I will no longer be what I am now. I can promise you, this, Kana... I won't always be the person I am now."_

_Looking back into her abyss orbs, you found yourself locked into an emotion that terrified you. You weren't sure what to make of your sister's promise, but either way, you were glad to know that at least everyone could feel, and have weaknesses._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the ratings, I appreciate them!

-Kyori


	3. Search and Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime or Manga Naruto, or the characters contained within it. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, the character Teitoku Kanako and the other made-up characters (Akira, Sayo, etc..) in this story belong to me.

**Through the Darkness**

**Chapter 3 - Search and Rescue**

No thoughts could properly form for her logic to solve. Sakura was simply puzzled by what had seemingly flashed right before her eyes. If she hadn't been hallucinating, which she almost believed she had been... Then your hand when right through Sasuke's!

In a hesitant voice, Sakura stuttered,"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"She stumbled to his side, checking his hand thoroughly despite his protests, for any sign of damage.

The Uchiha simply sneered at her, glancing after the female who'd departed the scene not but five seconds ago. He had seemed a bit flabbergasted at first too, but of course recovered from the stun quicker than she, or Naruto.

'_Not even a scratch in sight...'_

That didn't make out right, though. It wasn't normal for a warrior's hands to be so smooth, but Sakura might expect that from Sasuke. Being as perfect as he was, callused hands didn't seem to fit him either...

'_But... There are no scars... Not a scratch, a bruise...'_

Somewhere along their missions, the kunoichi was positive that her beloved must've earned some injuries on his hand. Raising her gaze to his eyes, which avoided her, Sakura wondered if Sasuke had noticed the lack of roughness on his flesh...

"I'm fine."He answered finally after the long-lasting silence. To assure himself of such, he tested his hand, curling and uncurling his finger into his hand. They seemed perfectly fine.

"What happened!"The blonde kyuubi demanded, finally composing himself after suddenly jumping to his feet. He was usually the first to spring into action, but seemed to have delayed, giving Sakura a silent moment with Sasuke for once.

The raven-haired boy shoved his hands into his pockets with a shrug, shuffling in the direction you had began running. Due his monotone disposition, Sakura was unable to tell what he might think about the event that occurred only moments ago.

Naruto soon disappeared after his rival with a determined look, perhaps to find you before Sasuke did. Everything was a competition when it came to those two. And although she knew they were suppose to stick together during missions, Sakura thought she ought to investigate the backpack and picture you left behind.

'_This will verify my suspicions.'_

She thought to herself.

A question occurred to her, however, before she reached over to grab the strap of your backpack.

'_What would Kakashi-sensei do? What would he say..?'_

After all the shinobi training the Jounin had done for the trio, Sakura still didn't feel completely prepared to do missions on her own. But she could vividly recall the Fifth Hokage's words...

_Since she'd become Hokage, Tsunade hadn't commanded Cell Seven to do any form of work. Mostly due to the fact their Jounin, Kakashi, was busy doing A-rank missions that were in dire need of completion. After the assault on Konoha, missions were piled high and A-ranked ones made top priority._

_Of course, the Hokage couldn't simply put them on hold. These were important, and she didn't want to show her allies, or enemies, any weakness in her village. So, as a good Ruler, Tsunade saw to the most important missions first._

_She couldn't prolong forcing the Genin to do missions on their own without Jounin for long though. More and more stacks of scrolls lined her desk, and seeing as two of the genin from Cell Seven had made it to the Chunin Exams... It was only right to think they should be the most suited to take the first mission._

_With a firm nod, she glanced over at Shizune, signaling her apprentice to guide Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto into the room. This would be their first C-rank mission that Hatake Kakashi would not be attending. But, she was confident, after seeing Naruto's abilities... That they could manage._

'_After all, they aren't mere children. These are strong shinobi.'_

_She reminded herself of that before the conversation commenced. Seeing the three youths before her, it was hard to think about sending them out on their own to complete a mission. Even if it was only C-rank..._

"_Finally, a mission!"Naruto bellowed, his feet leaving the ground as he obnoxiously hopped about in a hyper frenzy. His arms squirmed around in the air, and his pearly white smile greeted the Hokage's eyes._

_Reassurance... Maybe they would be alright. She promised to have confidence in her shinobi after all. The Hokage would have to trust them._

"_Where is Kakashi-sensei...?"Sakura wondered absentmindedly, glancing about for any sign of their Jounin guide._

"_He won't be attending,"Tsunade interrupted superfluously,"Kakashi is busy with his own mission. You three will be doing this one on your own. It's only a C-rank mission so I trust you won't have much trouble. In some cases, it may turn into a B-rank mission..."_

The Hokage's voice trailed off as the memory nestled itself deep in the back of Sakura's mind. She needn't remember anymore, anyways. Remembering that was enough itself. Tsunade-sama trusted that the three of them could do this on their own. Sakura just had to believe in her abilities, and use her best judgment.

Grasping the strap of your backpack, she lifted it and rested it against her knees, carefully tucking the flap back and inserting a hand. All her dainty fingers could feel was the smooth fabric of clothing—Something with a hard-shell? A box?

Fumbling with the object, Sakura managed to yank it out of the tangle of clothing and into plain sight. It seemed a bit plain, a regular hard-shelled box, who's contents would remain unknown to her until she opened it...

Obeying her curiosity, the kunoichi cautiously lifted the top, sliding the box open and revealing what looked to be hair utensils. There was nothing suspicious about that, though. Sakura had thought to find... Maybe... Some secret scroll with plans, maybe?

_Tch, yeah right, as if._

But whatever she'd expected, she certainly hadn't gotten it. Either way, this didn't give her much of an answer. So she turned to the next place she expected there may be some evidence. That picture...

She began brushing away the small grains of dirt that had accumulated upon the glass shielding the photo inside, with her dainty fingertips. Once it was clear, she clutched the frame and hoisted it to her face, slowly going over the features of the people depicted.

'_Nothing to be suspicious about...'_

Uncurling her legs from beneath her, the kunoichi stood solemnly, staring after her teammates, the picture still in her weakening grasp. It wasn't long before she shook herself from a reverie and gathered what was left around the campfire, carrying both of the backpacks effortlessly and charging after her comrades with undeterred determination.

* * *

Narrowing his eyes, and guarding them from the sun peering through the trees, Naruto glanced around the greenery of the forest. Thus far he'd found no sight nor sound of you, and assumed neither had Sasuke, as the Uchiha simply stood there with a bored gaze, head slightly tilted to the side as he endured his companion's antics.

A gray cloud passed over the sunlight blaring in through overhead and the dim light that had assisted Naruto in the search dissipated. This left him a little annoyed as he jerked his head up, glaring at the cloud.

"She wasn't there, anyway,"Sasuke drawled, shuffling ahead with the same expressionless features that always plagued his face.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto stomped after Sasuke, scowling at his rival who apparently had no interest in squabbling. Seemed today the raven-haired boy wasn't in the best of moods, then again... Anyone who'd had another person's appendage literally disappear into their own... Might not be happy.

Naruto wondered, silently to himself, if that stunt had inflicted any pain upon Sasuke, or if there was another reason for his surly disposition. Although he wouldn't dare ask this question, the blonde kyuubi could ponder it inside his head without any fear of a snappy response.

As the two continued forward, only silence prevailed, to Naruto's distaste. However, the moment the clouds above shattered, bringing forth the tears of the heavens, that silence was interrupted.

Despite this, Sasuke resiliently pushed forward without even the smallest sign of tiredness upon his face. Even as the cold drops of water cascaded around them, soaking their clothes and flattening their hair... Neither of the two boys said a word, and neither paused in their steps.

Determination flared in the both of them as they trudged forward, though Sasuke's gait less obnoxious than Naruto's. This mission didn't seem as annoying as it had when they'd first learned about it Tsunade's office...

No, this was just another adventure waiting to happen. Answers needed given, and it was almost overwhelming how exciting the prospect of finding them would be. What had seemed like a boring escort mission had become something more elaborate...

A large grin spread across Naruto's lips...

This would be a very interesting mission, indeed.

* * *

Out of breath and exhausted from all the running, Sakura tucked a damp roseate tendril behind her ear as she paused to take a breath. Leaning forward, she exhaled before inhaling sharply, filling her lungs with fresh, crisp air. Satisfied, she trudged forward once more..

She had yet to find Sasuke, or Naruto, but according to the tracks engraved into the mud she was getting closer. This would be a major relief, because carrying their backpacks, yours, and her own was a bit heavy. Besides that, using chakra was tiring as well.

Despite this she continued forward, lazily lifting each foot before plopping it back down in front of her in the oozy confection of water and mud below. Her eyes hung open like a zombies, due to lack of sleep, and her hair had become an utter mess as well, disheveled and damp

"Uuurgh—OOF!"She screamed as she tripped over—Well, she wasn't quite sure what she tripped over... Either way, slow motion kicked in as she began plummeting toward the ground, the brown substance inching closer and closer to her face.

_'No!' _Her inner Sakura bellowed, refusing to allow herself to be humiliated.

Outstretching her arms quickly, she stopped herself from falling face first in the chocolate-brown goo. However, the backpacks strapped to her shoulders lost their grips and plummeted down to the ground, splattering mud across themselves, her arms... And worst of all, the porcelain skin that made up her face.

The kunoichi slumped down onto her knees, clenching her teeth. It was vexing how she had failed in her attempt to stop herself from falling into the ooze. Either way, no matter what she did, she couldn't have stopped it...

Something stirred in her mind, perhaps a realization about something. However, she dismissed it quickly and returned to her feet, slinging the mud-stained backpacks over her shoulders once more. She had to be optimistic, and she had to find Sasuke.

Wallowing through the mush, she stared forward with a half-smile upon her rosy lips. With her forearm, she wiped away the mud, and almost cheerfully stumbled forward through the mud.

_'I'm gonna find Sasuke-kun!'_

* * *

It had been who-knows-how-long now and the blonde-haired shinobi felt every last ounce of patience he'd managed to muster slipping away. He was close to yelling_,"The hell with this mission!"_

Fortunately, however, the raven-haired Uchiha interrupted the unbearable silence that was driving Naruto to insanity."She's over there."

Snapping to life, the blonde glanced over at his companion."Huh?"He had almost forgotten why they had spent hours out here in the darkness, soaked to the bone, with stomachs growling.

Irritated by his friend's antics, Sasuke didn't answer."Hnph."With a simple grunt, he shoved his hands and his pocket and glared at Naruto. It was ridiculous how stupid his companion was acting.

Glancing around, there was a clueless expression on Naruto's face."Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation, and he glanced up at the sky."Baka. Don't you see the tracks in the mud?"

"Eh...?"Pausing a moment, Naruto glanced down at the mud. Besides the footprints they'd left behind from traversing around this area, he couldn't see what his rival was talking about."Teme! There's nothing here!"

A clenched fist connected with Naruto's head immediately after his lips had stopped their endless flapping."Look. Over. There."Sasuke snapped impatiently, thrusting his finger in the direction ahead of them.

In the mud were strange markings, not footprints, Naruto would say. More like a deranged human wiggling around in the brown goo as if they were a fish out of water. Maybe, if you were as imaginative as Naruto... Then you could somehow make out a monstrous footprint made by a gargantuan animal.

Before speaking a word, he debated between the two. Which one was the most probable? Of course, the answer became obvious within moments of analyzing the two. The latter was the most logical!

"It's just a big beast's footprint!"He retorted quickly.

Another fist to the head."You idiot."Sasuke commented, almost flabbergasted at Naruto's intelligence, or lack thereof."Isn't it obvious that she crawled through here?"Removing his curled fingers from his friend's head, Sasuke waited for more stupidity to spew from Naruto's mouth.

"Is she hurt?"

The Uchiha tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow, surprised at Naruto's half-intelligent question."Appears so."

With a slight nod the blonde boy crouched down, examining the markings in the mud at a closer range. He was a bit worried now, himself. Unlike Sasuke, his emotions ran rampant, though not as outrageously as their female counterpart.

Finally, it donned on him...

_'What..? Where's Sakura-chan!'_

"She couldn't have gotten far."Sasuke remarked, staring forward with the same emotionless obsidian eyes..

Before Naruto could return to his feet or make any other move, the Uchiha had began shuffling forward, through the mud, in the direction the markings were heading. He was obviously determined to find you, and seemingly had forgotten about their pink-haired companion.

You lazily parted your eyes, revealing two luscious hazel orbs that started into the darkness, a bit dazed from just awakening. Everything appeared to be the same as when you'd crawled within the depths of the cavernous structure. Only one difference which was instantly obvious...

_'The rain stopped.'_

This wasn't the only one, however, as you could feel a burning sensation upon your forehead, and despite the fact you were sweating... You were freezing cold, teeth chattering.

_'Fever..'_

The throbbing pain in your ankle was quiet for the moment, giving you a slight bit of mercy in your uncomfortable state. However, you couldn't safely count on this to last long. As soon as you moved, it would began aching again, and if you tried to stand you would most likely get dizzy.

_'But... I have no other choice. I have to get out of here, or...'_

Tilting your head, you glanced at the entrance of the cave. Outside, it was pitch black, a dim light peering over the horizon, dim amber rays extending their small fingers out toward the world. This event signaled dawn.

Not only had the light caught your attention, but the faint voices approaching your location. If your ears perceived them right, it was none other than the two male shinobi of the group.

_'They're here..?'_

You weren't sure whether to be happy that they'd come to find you, therefore giving you some hope that this wasn't doomsday... Or rather to be terrified of their soon-to-be inquiries... And the reaction that they would give you, if you decided to tell them the truth.

_'I'm not ready to die... It's better to face their questions... Then to meet my fate today...'_

You part your lips, using them to direct your voice. However, your throat was too entirely parched, allowing only a weak groan to leak from your mouth. The sound wasn't enough to draw the shinobi's attention.

Pushing yourself forward, you mustered as much strength as you could to begin crawling toward the mouth of the cave. Whatever the consequences of everything that had occurred earlier... You'd face them, but you weren't going to die here.

"Help..."You murmured, trying to find the will to scream the word with all the force and assertiveness you could muster...

You found, after exiting the shelter of the cave, that your body was still utterly exhausted from your last stunt. This left little to no strength, despite your short nap that regained a small percentage of energy.

Collapsing in the mud, you exhaled as your chest connected with the ground, splattering the disgusting brown ooze across your attire. Although, it didn't affect your clothing much considering it was already ruined.

Droplets of water clung to your bangs, prompted by perspiration and moisture to glue themselves to your forehead. A myriad of scratches appeared along the length of your exposed arms. The worst part of your appearance, however, was the strange position in which your ankle sat, twisted, mangled, and throbbing with pain.

Lazily, your eyelids drifted over your eyes, and you tiredly fought to keep consciousness, releasing a yawn as you attempted to lift your body once more. After all, you had to reach the shinobi. The attempt failed, but before you could collapse again two muscular arms wrapped around your lithe figure. A moment later you were hauled into the air.

Tingling across your skin was a warm sensation, and the person's body heat contributed to your own. Despite that, you still shivered, and considering you'd slept in wet clothing that was of little surprise.

Wondering who of the three shinobi had rescued you, you lifted your eyes open for a glimpse. Your vision was still blurry despite the fact you weren't standing up. However, as a short few minutes passed, the haziness dissipated and you could make out the solemn features of the boy who'd experienced your bloodline limit firsthand.

Noticing your gaze, he glanced down, eyes unforgiving. It nearly caused your blood to run cold because of how merciless those two obsidian orbs were, but it was only momentary as he glanced forward once more without a word.

You parted your lips, voice hoarse and strained,"How did... You find—?"

"Huh! Teme! You found her!"An annoyingly familiar voice interrupted as the sound of rapid movement filled your ears. The noise resembled the sound of a shoe crushing a thousand bugs beneath it... Though, rather than bugs, it was mud beneath the soles of Naruto's sandals.

The raven-haired shinobi didn't respond to your question or Naruto's, but did, however, open his mouth to speak."We need to find Sakura."

Sauntering up beside you, Naruto leaned his head over toward you, his face directly in front of yours, though upside down. It would've been almost comical if it weren't rude that he spoke while breathing into your face."What was the green light? What did you do to Sasuke-teme?"

Your eyes widened at his barrage of questions, but you were too stunned by their abruptness to even begin answering them."I... Well, I..."

"Later."The Uchiha said, prompting Naruto to remove his face from it's position in front of yours.

"Teme... Who gave you the permission to make all the decisions...?"Naruto mumbled in a morose tone. He'd purposely spoken loud enough for his rival to hear, but there was no further pursuit of it.

"I.. Um..."You muttered, trying to gather the courage to inquire about the kunoichi."Why isn't Sakura-san with you...?"

A sharp scream that ricocheted through the emptiness of the forest interrupted your question. From it's feminine tone, you could easily assume that it was Sakura. A flicker of worry pierced your heart, as you jerked your head to the side to look forward.

Seeing as how your body was cradled in Sasuke's arms, it was hard to move at all, and it was fairly uncomfortable too. Not only that, but the position would wear his arms out sooner or later, no matter how strong he was.

He obviously realized this as well, as he stopped the moment he heard the sound, where as Naruto bounded forward."Dunce, get over here..."

In the middle of the trees, there was what the birds silently hiding in their nests would consider a monstrosity. The very sight made them all withdraw in fear, and the air around the creature was ominous. Not to mention the sounds it made was just plain ear-shattering.

* * *

Sakura was covered from head to toe in what was the closest thing she'd ever get to feces. It was the most disgusting thing she'd ever had to endure, and she'd never let either of her companion's live it down when she found them. No, this kunoichi would...

_**'MURDER THEM IN THEIR SLEEP!'**_

Inner Sakura bellowed, thrashing about in that above-average sized forehead.

_**'I'LL KILL 'EM! I'LL MAIM THEM! I'LL STRANGLE THEM! I'LL BEAT THEM TO DEATH!'**_

It wasn't only anger, but frustration. She was left behind like she didn't matter, even if it was partly her decision... The kunoichi couldn't help but feel melancholic.

She also assured herself that Sasuke and Naruto had found you, forgot about her, and headed to Konoha by themselves to complete the mission. Of course, if this were true, it wouldn't surprise her...

_**'MEN ARE PIGS!'**_

Besides, the way she looked now, she could probably easily produce a chuckle from those extravagant lips of Sasuke's... Well, it wasn't exactly how she'd imagined doing it, but at least she would do something to make him happy.

_'No... Not even my appearance now would make him laugh with happiness or joy.. Not Sasuke-kun...'_

This was depressing too. The kunoichi was almost tempted to give up, but she never would let herself do it. She'd come too far in her missions, in her life, and in her fight for Sasuke to give up.

Jumping to her feet, she retrieved the backpacks once more, not bothering to toss them up over her shoulders again. Rather, she dragged them along in the mud. After all, they couldn't get any dirtier. She'd fallen seven times by now.

_'I have to find Sasuke-kun!'_

She sprinted forward once more, determination burning brightly in those two extraordinary dim emerald eyes... Right before she toppled over for an eighth time, and released another ear-shattering scream from the depths of her throat.

* * *

The second scream was more alarming than the first, and you could feel Naruto's shoulders tense beneath the palms of your hands. At least in this new position, you sat up right, making the 'ride' a bit more comfortable. However, the fact that a male's hands were grasping your thighs elicited a bright crimson tint to heat up your cheeks. It vaguely reminded you of piggyback rides that your sister and father would give you, though.

"Don't worry!"His voice shattered the silence."We'll save you, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't seem worried, and if he was he didn't let on at all. It didn't seem he was the type of person to ever let even the slightest ounce of emotion leak from the inside.

You'd noticed it before, that his touch was just as ice-cold as your own. He must've endured the rain and refused to take shelter just to find you. Naruto, too, you imagined. It was almost as if they cared, though you know it wasn't the case... You were the mission, they had a duty.

_'But, they could've waited. It's not like they had to find me immediately. Despite Naruto's rude questions, they haven't been mean to me... Yet.'_

"We're almost there."The Uchiha's monotone voice drawled as he leaped, hovering in the air until he landed on a branch beside Naruto and yourself. However, he sprinted ahead while the blonde halted, inhaling deeply.

"Urgh! She's so heavy!"He bellowed, his whining loud enough to wake the dead.

"Maybe... We should... Walk?"You mumbled quietly.

"You can't walk,"He retorted, his grip on your thighs tightening."But you could afford to lose some weight!"

_

* * *

_

_'One thousand five hundred eighty-one...'_

Sakura thought to herself as she collapsed into the hazel ooze once again. This was just simply getting annoying, too much so for the kunoichi. She was about to give up and say_,"Screw it!"_To trying to finding the three of you.

However, she was more irritated at the fact one of her sandals had broken. Apparently they weren't made to trek through the mud, or so it appeared. Either way, it was fairly useless to her now, and she couldn't say she had any 'spare' shoes on her person, nor in the backpacks she carried.

_**'K-u-s-o!'**_

Inner Sakura screamed, nearly ripping out every tress of roseate hair protruding from her scalp.

_**'Why the hell are these sandals so weak? That they would break during a mission! IT'S UNFATHOMABLE!'**_

The real question, however, was this; What was she suppose to do now? With nothing to protect her feet she couldn't really traverse the forest that easily. However, she couldn't just sit there in the mud 'til it consumed her.

_'This has to be the worst mission we've ever been on!'_

The kunoichi's better half thought to herself.

_'And who's to blame..?'_

Somehow, she'd actually begun to think of you as a friend. She couldn't very easily get mad at you for whatever had happened earlier, as it was obvious from your facial expression you were just as surprised as her. While that was true, she could easily be angry at you for running away without an explanation.

_**'AND I AM!' **_

Her inner-self cried angrily.

_'But... Blaming Kana isn't going to get me a new sandal... It's not going to find Sasuke-kun, or Naruto. And... It's definitely not going to wash away all this mud that's covering my face... My entire body.'_

According to what she could sense, though, she could blame you as much as she wanted because her teammates appeared to be coming to the rescue. Then she would beat Naruto to death for leaving her and rob him of his sandal to replace the one she'd broken.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them!

-Kyori


	4. Shared Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime or Manga Naruto, or the characters contained within it. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, the character Teitoku Kanako and the other made-up characters (Akira, Sayo, etc..) in this story belong to me.

Through the Darkness

Chapter 4 - Shared Secrets

A quiet humming filled the air surrounding the quaint cottage, the lullaby spreading throughout the rooms and weaving through the closed windows and to the outside.

With a loud, rackety **'THUD!'** the front door closed behind the form of a rather petite woman with extravagant long mousy-brown hair. Her face was pale with high cheek bones that were well defined.

Her jubilant tune became louder as she hoisted a wooden bucket onto the stone ledge of the well. Grasping the rope, she began pulling, tugging the rope with all the strength she could muster.

"Meriel, what do ya think yer doin'?"Her grandfather asked, hobbling over to her with a troubled expression, a cane in his tight grasp.

Pausing in her work she heaved a sigh, wiping away the perspiration aligning her brows with her forearm."Making some nice cold water, of course. Then I'm going to start breakfast."

He furrowed his brows, his frown deepening at this revelation."I told ya not to stress yerself af'er being sick!"

"Relax,"She cooed, continuing her work,"We have guests anyways."

"Huh!"The old man's eyes widened, as he jerked his head around, noting the three figures that appeared to be sluggishly making their way from the forest. With the sun rising behind them, it was hard to stare for too long. Besides, all he could make out were their silhouettes.

"Don't worry,"Meriel assured,"They look like low-rank shinobi. I doubt they're here to take the farm, and they don't look like criminals,"Smiling, she continued,"Invite them in and I'll start breakfast."

* * *

"So,"The chestnut haired maiden began, handing food-filled bowls to each of you,"You're shinobi from Konohagakure and you came out here for a mission?" 

While the others confirmed their story, you simply ate in silence, using the two chopsticks to guide the noodles past your lips. The food was actually quite delicious, and it was obvious that Meriel was no stranger to cooking.

"Then, Kana-sama, you broke your ankle?"

You gave a vague nod, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Well, there are some bandages in the bathroom. You should rest here for the day, and treat your injury. Then you can continue back to Konoha tomorrow. We've got plenty of room so it's no trouble. Besides, considering how thoroughly covered in mud you are it might be nice to take a bath!"Meriel winked cheerfully.

"Arigatoo!"Sakura thanked gratefully, happy to be offered the luxury of cleaning off the clumps of mud covering her body and clothes.

"It's really no problem,"She replied,"And you two can borrow some clothes from me while we wash yours."

On your journey to this cabin-like home, you had given her your sandal, due to the fact it was serving no purpose for you. She, of course, thanked you politely. However, in the hour or two it'd taken to find Meriel and her grandfather's house, the roseate-haired kunoichi hadn't spoken a word to you so she was obviously irritable.

Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed perfectly nonchalant, not even making a motion to break the peaceful silence on the way. Naruto had been nearly as calm and carefree as the Uchiha. Although he had made a myriad of complaints about having to carry you, and about how heavy you were.

Interrupting your thoughts, the two tied in finishing their breakfast, demanding,"SECONDS!"At the same time.

"Here you both are."Meriel obliged, her attitude fairly jovial, while her grandfather remained very cautious and suspicious of the four of you."Kana-sama, Sakura-sama, would either of you like more?"

Neither of you replied, instead chancing a glance at each other before returning to eating your meal in silence.

"Alright."She smiled, despite the lack of a response.

* * *

Immediately after breakfast Sakura had requested Meriel's help at readying a bath to clean off all the mud. While the kunoichi cleaned the dirt from her body, Meriel thoroughly washed her clothing, hanging them out to dry off about the same time as Sakura finished bathing. 

The clothing that the kind female offered was rather plain and ugly to be perfectly honest but Sakura had little other choice in the matter and donned the tattered and torn dark brown pants and short-sleeved auburn blouse.

In all of your backpacks were extra clothes, but to your misfortune Sakura hadn't had much luck keeping your backpacks out of the mud, and those too needed cleaning. So your only option was to accept Meriel's generous offer to borrow clothes.

"Alright, Kana-sama, are you ready?"

While waiting for the two of them you rested in the comfort of the family room. As much as you would've liked to properly bandage your ankle, it would've done absolutely no good considering you needed to wash off...

_'Bathing is going to be a hassle too.'_

You thought to yourself, nodding toward Meriel and accepting her assistance in getting back to your feet."Arigatoo, Meriel-san."Allowing you to lean on her shoulder for support, the brunette guided you toward the bathroom where she cautiously sat you down upon the toilet. (Which you noted to be the most updated and modern object in their home.)

"It's not going to be easy to bathe all by yourself, I'll ask Sakura to help you."At this, she rose from her spot kneeling beside you.

Before she could call for Sakura you snatched her wrist into your hand, prompting her to turn her gaze toward you."Meriel-san, if you don't mind... I would like to try by myself. I know it will be hard, but I don't want any help."

Her face softened and she gave a short nod before departing to gather some clothing that you could wear until your current clothes were thoroughly cleaned.

It was with much difficulty that you peeled off all of your current clothing from your body, water and perspiration having clung to the material, which glued itself to your skin. However, after you'd removed all of your clothing, you were able to limp over to the wooden tub and clumsily climb into it.

Meriel had to draw all the clear water surrounding you from the well, and since it was freezing cold, the brunette boiled it before pouring it inside the circular object you rested inside.

Closing your eyes, you enjoyed the soft, warm caress of the water as it washed over your skin, ripping the hardened light brown substance away from your porcelain skin. It was a matter of a minute before the water had turned from a beautiful clear-glassy color to a dark, unclear brown.

Pinching your nose you dove underwater, allowing the water to further it's touch to your hair, washing over the ivory tresses and removing the bits of dirt resting upon the pure white coloring.

When you finally resurfaced you noticed that your dirty clothes were missing, replaced by a dark blue set of short pants and a sleeveless shirt. Despite all the tears, holes, and patches it was still better than the dark brown Sakura had been forced to wear...

Removing yourself from the tub was even more difficult than getting into it, but somehow you were once again able to manage. Once out, you limped back to the toilet, retrieving the towels Meriel had set out and wrapping them around your body and hair.

Sitting back down upon the porcelain seat you sighed softly before turning to the tedious task of drying yourself off before donning the clothes your hostess had laid out for you to wear.

After you'd completely finished, dressed in nice, dry clothing that was mud-free, you retrieved the bandages that Meriel had told you about. Limping back into the into the family room was rather difficult, you had to lay one hand against the wall and clumsily limp down the hall with the first aid supplies in your other arm.

Before long you lost your balance, falling forward and dropping all of the supplies on the floor. There was a loud noise as the white box clattered to the floor, right at the feet of your hostess.

You landed softly against someone's chest, their hands carefully grasping your forearms to support you.

"Kana-sama, are you alright?"Meriel inquired as she kneeled down, grasping the handle of the first aid box.

Glancing up at the person who saved you from your fall you noticed those two cold, glazed ashen-black eyes glaring down at you mercilessly. Pulling away from him you gave a slight nod."Y-yes, I'm fine... Arigatoo."

"Sasuke-sama, please head back. My grandfather will be there in a moment with clothing."

He gave a short nod before passing by you and heading the way you'd come.

Once more you leaned against Meriel for support as the brunette led you down the hall toward the family room, carrying the first aide kit for you. She did this without a complaint, and without scolding you at all, for that you were grateful.

Finally, she helped you to settle down upon the rug near the fireplace. Sitting cross-legged in front of you she opened the lid to the first aide box, a smile playing across her lips as she removed the bandages and carefully took your ankle into her hand. Concentrating on the task of dressing your ankle, she hardly spoke a word.

When she finally finished she closed the lid to the kit before standing."I have more cleaning to do, Kana-sama. If you need something my grandfather would be more than happy to help you."

With that the brunette left you by yourself beside the fireplace...

The sweet intoxicating smell of various vegetables being fried filled your nose, beckoning you to come to the dinner table. You ignored it, however, not fairly particularly comfortable gathered there with the shinobi.

Meriel had caught on the fact that there was some uneasy subject between the four of you, and had brought a bowl of steaming hot rice with various vegetables in it, to you. She was the kindest person you'd ever met because she asked no question, and needed no explanations for anything that even qualified as slightly 'weird'.

"Arigatoo, Meriel-sama."

She gave a short nod before returning to the dinner table, where she would eat her meal.

While the others at the table, chatting as they ate their meal, you sat in front of the fire place, gazing into the blaze as you rose your bowl. Slowly, almost cautiously you began pulling the contents of the bowl into your mouth with the help of the chopsticks Meriel had provided.

Once finished you placed the bowl on the carpet beside you, wrapping your arms around your knees and constricting them. Staring into the flames you sighed, waiting for the others to finish their meal and more time to pass on until it was time to sleep again.

The sound of dishes clattering together, falling into the sink, echoed from the kitchen into your ears. A moment later there were footsteps as Meriel retrieved your bowl, returning to the sink to clean them all.

After finishing this tedious chore, the brunette maiden said, her soprano voice like a soft whisper,"We have some blankets and extra pillows. You can all make yourselves comfortable in the family room. I'll go get them and you can set yourselves up."

"Arigatoo, Meriel-san."Sakura thanked, bowing her head gratefully at your gracious hostess who'd been so kind to all of you since you'd unexpectedly found their home.

When finally she returned, Meriel cradled numerous blankets, all piled high above her head. It was amazing that she was able to balance all of them with one arm while using the other to carry the pillows. Kneeling down, she cautiously placed the pile of cotton comforters on the rug, releasing the constricted pillows which tumbled and toppled over beside the blankets.

Retrieving one pillow and one blanket, Meriel approached you, a kind smile adorning her ruby lips."Here you are, Kana san."

Turning your gaze away from the flickering flames, you held your arms out, taking both blanket and pillow from her."Arigatoo.."You murmured, laying the two down beside you.

While the other three retrieved their own, Meriel kneel beside you."Also... I know it's going to be hard for you to maneuver the way you are. I noticed Naruto-sama carried you on his back most of the way, but when you get back to Konoha you won't have someone to cart you around, so-"

At that moment her sentence was interrupted as the door burst open and Meriel's grandfather trudged in, cane in hand."I hope yer 'appy Meriel.. Took me a while ter fix 'er up but 'is done."Hobbling into the family room as he spoke, he held a large wooden crutch that looked perfect.

"I had my grandfather make you this,"She finished, getting to her feet and walking toward him, carefully taking the crutch from his hand and returning to you.

As she handed it over to you, you marveled at the fact that Meriel had actually cared enough to have requested her grandfather to make this especially for you."Th-thank you.."You stuttered, voice nearly inaudible as you held the wooden object in your hands.

She smiled softly before leaving your side."If any of you need anything feel free to come ask me."With that, the elegant female disappeared down the hall and back to her room, the light turning off as your hostess rested after what was probably a tiring day for her.

Meanwhile her grandfather had put out the fire in the fire place, heading back to his bedroom and glancing cautiously back at all of you. It was as though he had a severe case of paranoia.

"Oyasuminasai."

Seeping in beneath their blankets the other shinobi went to bed themselves. Everyone was fairly exhausted from the past two days, and it was a surprise that no one had caught a cold from their exposure to the rain.

Unfolding the blanket and laying it across yourself, you settled your head down onto the comfort of the pillow. Pulling the thick cotton sheet over your body, you closed your eyes with a soft yawn that melted into the silence that filled the air.

Within moments, your exhaustion took hold of your conscience. Darkness flooded your mind, filling the night with a dreamless sleep. Though, how long it would last was anyone's guess...

* * *

The moonlight pouring through the window spread across your figure. When the silvery light extended to your eyelids, you found yourself aroused from the peaceful dreamless sleep you'd been immersed in. 

Rubbing your eyes tiredly you pushed the blanket aside, casting a glance around you. The only person also covered in moonlight was the pink-haired kunoichi who lay still, lips parted slightly as she slept the night away. Darkness covered the other two beside you.

As silently as possible you grasped the crutch beside you that Meriel's grandfather had made, and raising to your feet, or rather foot, you managed to hobble toward the door leading to the outside.

_'Some fresh air and then I'll go back to sleep.'_

You thought to yourself, grasping the handle and gently tugging it open. To your luck there was no creaking sound as you closed it behind you.

Inhaling deeply you enjoyed the fresh, crisp air that refreshed your lungs. Suddenly the slight dizzy sensation you'd had before vanished and it felt natural to stand up again.

"Hn."

Jerking around, your gaze traced the nose you'd been hearing. Not far away a pool of moonlight encircled a figure who's limber movements were fast and nearly untraceable, they're speed rapidly accelerating.

_'Is that..?'_

Glancing around, you noticed no one else was outside. Only you and whomever had abandoned their sleep to train. Due to the fact Sakura was sleeping the night away, it could've only been Sasuke or Naruto.

_'That obnoxious blonde doesn't seem the type to be able to wake up sometime during the night to come out and train...'_

You thought skeptically, deducing that it must be Sasuke training. Though you couldn't help but wonder why he would be all alone at this time of the night practicing his techniques. Then again judging from his general demeanor he probably was an insomniac who had enjoyed working in the silence rather than the presence for others.

After debating for a few minutes whether to quietly head back inside or approach him you turned for the door, reaching for the handle before you were interrupted.

"What are you doing out at this time of night?"The smooth Uchiha's voice drawled, his focus not wavering as he continued his training, ghostly gaze directed straight ahead toward the direction his punches were hitting.

Flinching, you removed your hand from the knob. Turning toward him, you replied,"G-Gomen... I didn't know anyone was out here..."

"Aa."

Though he made no effort to further converse, nor did he pause in his training you felt drawn towards him. Hobbling closer to the ashen-haired shinobi, you pondered to yourself.

_'I still haven't thanked him for finding me... I probably should...'_

"I.. Um... Thank... Thank you for finding me before... If you hadn't then I would've probably—"

"Died."He finished for you, his movement failing to cease it's rapid speed.

Averting your eyes, you nodded softly,"Well—"

"Don't thank me,"He interrupted,"My mission is to safely escort you to Konoha and that is what I'll do."

Lowering your head, you sighed. It seemed this boy could just as easily read your thoughts as your sister had been able to."Alright..."There was nothing else you could say, and the silence was almost more comforting than the harshness of his voice.

Finally his arms dropped to his sides and Sasuke turned his head, those two empty black eyes connecting with your own."When that green light touched the skin of my hand, all scratches and bruises faded away. Much like when a medic heals someone's wounds. Out here you wouldn't find the kind of training to become a medic, though."His lips moved in a perfect motion, calmly speaking each word like the last, showing absolutely no emotion what so ever despite the contents of the subject."And I felt your hand pass through mine."However, at the last sentence there was a forcefulness, as if demanding answers without a single question.

Somehow the abruptness of his words didn't managed to faze you. Instead, you merely continued avoiding his eyes, glancing in a different direction. Swallowing hard you sighed softly before turning your head, gazing directly into those two ice-cold orbs of darkness.

"Gomen. I didn't mean for that to happen.."Smiling weakly as you explained, you continued, nervously clutching your crutch as tightly as possible."It's just... I have a hard time controlling my... My.."At the end of your sentence, you averted your eyes before blurting out,"Kekkei genkai."(Advanced Bloodline Limit)

Without a word, Sasuke stared at you for a few minutes. Though he couldn't see into your eyes he could distinguish your facial expression, which was sadness and worry. Obviously you weren't lying to him, that much was obvious.

Glancing up to find his eyes had softened, ever so slightly to the point they weren't glaring you down, you relaxed a bit.

When he had your full attention, he narrowed his eyes and persisted,"What's your real reason for going to Konoha?"

"M... My real reason..?"You were taken aback by this one. Though you were relieved at how well he took the fact that you have a bloodline limit this one had caught you off-guard, though perhaps he intended to."Um, didn't your Hokage say..?"

"Tch."He tilted his head forward ever-so-slightly."We're escorting you because the way to Konoha is 'supposedly' full of bandits and thieves. Which is a lie, and it still doesn't explain why you're going."

You could say_,"The only thing you need to know is why you're escorting me, the rest is personal and none of your business."_Considering that would only make the situation worse, you opted for a different answer.

"My mother thought I'd have a better life there..."You lied, knowing that it wasn't completely false, after all. In Konoha you'd be protected, and your family wouldn't be in constant danger either.

"Tch."He grunted, stepping forward, his footsteps steady as he approached you. Without another word, he passed you, heading back inside and most likely back to bed, leaving you behind.

Gazing after him, you felt a knot tightly twisted up in your stomach. It felt horrible to have lied to someone, especially someone so intimidating as he, but yet it couldn't be helped because you first had to get to Konoha. Even then, the only person you could reveal your secrets to was the Hokage.

_'But I really should go back to bed. Most likely we'll leave tomorrow morning after breakfast. And considering all of Naruto's griping about my weight last time, he probably wouldn't appreciate me snoozing while he's multitasking...'_

With that thought in mind, you hurried after Sasuke to return to your own pallet and back to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

"Ohayoo!"A cheerful voice cooed as the bright amber silent rapidly poured over your figure, and Naruto's. Apparently you were the only two to have slept in, while Sakura and Sasuke had apparently aroused early. 

The sweet smell of breakfast caressed danced around your nose, teasingly beckoning you to abandon your pallet and hobble into the kitchen, crutch in hand. Meanwhile, you left Naruto tossing and groaning about it being too early to wake up.

"Hungry?"Meriel inquired, the jovial hostess smiling sweetly at you from the stove where she was concocting yet another delicious meal that everyone would compliment her on making.

You nodded slightly.

"Your clothes should be dry. I asked Sakura-sama to go retrieve them. You can change into them after breakfast and then be on your way."As she said this, she turned her attention back to the food.

"H-hai..."

"In fact, would you mind waking up Naruto-sama, and calling Sasuke-sama and Sakura-sama? Please."

Hobbling out of the room, you made your way back to where Naruto was sleeping, leaning on your crutch as you slid down to the floor beside him. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, you shook him and whispered,"Naruto-san? Wake up, please?"

Groaning, he slapped your hand away.

"Naruto-san!"You snapped, firmly grasping his shoulder this time,"Breakfast!"

Before you could blink the blonde leaped from the bed and like a fox scurried across the floor and into the kitchen toward the breakfast table. It was almost comical, if not a bit weird.

Next, you stumbled outside where Meriel had told you Sakura was. It wasn't hard to spot her, roseate tresses flowing in the breeze as the kunoichi removed the dried clothes, folding them neatly and placing the clothing in their respective backpacks.

"Sakura-san! Breakfast!"You shouted to her, quickly earning a glance and a silent nod.

_'But... Where is Sasuke-san..?'_

You wondered.

_'Maybe he's outside too, training? Maybe in back?'_

As quickly as you could maneuver yourself, you began slowly hopping around the cottage and toward the rear of it, where you suspected Sasuke might be. However, upon turning the corner you noted that he wasn't anywhere to be found.

With a puzzled expression you turned around, only to fall back onto your bottom, gaping in surprise to find him standing just in front of you. The wooden crutch clattered to the ground beside you.

"What do you want?"He inquired with the quirk of an eyebrow, arms crossed firmly over his chest and eyes as cold as ever. Though, they weren't glaring deep down into your soul this time.

"I.. Um... Breakfast."You stuttered to answer, still a little shaken from his sudden appearance behind you."Meriel-san asked me to tell you that breakfast is ready."

Glaring coldly at you for a minute he gave a short nod before extending a hand."Come on."

A scarlet tint rose across your cheeks as you rose your hand, accepting his assistance in returning to your feet, crutch in hand once more. Adjusting yourself so that you'd be able to hobble back inside, you wondered..

_'Did Sasuke-san tell any of the others?'_

Instead of marching on inside and devouring what was at the table, as you would expect him to do, being so cold-hearted... Sasuke stood idly by, waiting for you to finish wasting time and come inside.

Hobbling alongside him, you noticed that he slowed his pace for you. This was certainly suspicious, but you didn't read too deep into it. Most likely he had a very good reason for pay such close attention..

"Oh, I.. I wondered.. Did you tell Sakura-san about.. What I said..?"You asked, voice quiet and nearly inaudible.

Glancing over at you silently, he replied with a sharp,"No."

This caught you by surprise, causing you to stop and stare directly at the symbol of a fan on his back. It shouldn't have flabbergasted you so much, but you'd somehow expected that what with them being teammates he would've mentioned something.

"Why..?"You breathed out, lips parted slightly.

He gazed forward, refusing to look back at you."It's not important to the mission."

"But.. They'll keep asking.."You mumbled, glancing down at the patterns in the dirt that were altered and mutated by your bare feet. A small patch of grass that circled the house made walking slightly more comfortable.

"That's not my problem,"He quipped, though his voice was still as monotonous as ever,"You can just lie like you did last night."

"Wh.. What do you mean?"You questioned, tilting your head up.

Stepping forward, he ambled toward the front of the cottage, speaking right before you were out of earshot,"You can't fool people who don't trust you."

_'People who... Don't... Trust me..?'_

Furrowing your brows, you sighed. It was almost too troublesome to even try speaking with someone who liked to play such confusing mind games. Yet all the same Sasuke was a bit intriguing.

_'He did keep my secret after all... So I don't have to tell the others... And I can always try to lie if they ask.'_

Now it was clear to you, though. The reason Sasuke had been observing you so closely is for the exact reason he mentioned; he didn't trust you.

_'That's not a big deal.'_

You thought as you shuffled toward the front of the house yourself, the sweet aroma of Meriel's delicious cooking teasing your nose mercilessly.

* * *

After eating the breakfast your hostess had concocted, the four of you gathered your backpacks and the clothing that belonged to you. Also, you were going to have to retrieve the other objects that were in your backpack. 

Grasping the plastic box that Meriel had given to you, you smiled to yourself as you placed it atop your neatly folded clothing. She'd made you quite a bit of food to carry you to Konoha since none of you really had much of anything left.

Meanwhile, someone approached you. A dark shadow loomed over your bent figure, and by the looks of it...

_'Sakura-san..'__

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am sorry for taking so long to update, but real life matters took over, besides my laziness. In November I'm going to be travelling to Denmark so we had to make many preparations, and besides that my parents were preparing to leave on a 17-day cruise. They just left yesterday, and so now I can focus on updating more. Unfortunately I'm not going to update terribly fast now that the chapters are combined, but I will try my best._

Thank you for the reviews, I'm really glad everyone likes the story!


	5. On the Road Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime or Manga Naruto, or the characters contained within it. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Through the Darkness**

**Chapter 5 - On the Road Again**

"Meriel-san overlooked one of the items. I thought I should return it."Grasping the edge of the picture frame tightly, she offered it you. Her eyes seemed glazed as though she was deep in thought, questions about you racing through her mind.

_'Should I... Say something..?'_

As you wondered whether or not to, you rose both of your hands, ready to grasp either side of the picture frame.

Seeing your hands so close to her own, Sakura recalled the green light that had encompassed them before, and how you'd completely moved your hand through Sasuke's. Due to this memory flashing through her mind she jerked her hand away, releasing the frame which clattered to the floor, glass shattering upon impact.

Carefully picking up the wooden frame, you removed the picture before it could be harmed, leaving fragments of glass scattered across the floor.

"I-I..."Sakura stuttered, feeling guilty for dropping something that must've been so precious to you,"G.. Gomen.."

Clutching the picture closely to your chest, you shook your head,"It's.. It's okay."

Kneeling down, she picked up the frame before collecting the shattered glass pieces,"I'll clean it up.."

Placing the picture safely away in your backpack, you tugged the zipper closed before grasping the strap and maneuvering it around upon your arm, allowing it to hang idly on your shoulder as you adjusted position. Grasping the crutch in one hand, and securing the backpack's position on your shoulder with the other, you managed to get back on your feet.

For a moment, you had to pause, glancing down at the pink-haired kunoichi who was melancholic as she gathered the shards of glass. It seemed as though she'd been very distracted and distant lately. Perhaps it wasn't only you on her mind, but rather something else.

_'But.. I don't know how she normally acts... Maybe she's always spacing out.'_

You reminded yourself as you hobbled into the kitchen before taking a seat at the table to wait for the others. Once Naruto and Sasuke were ready, and all the glass cleaned up, then the three of you would take your leave.

Currently, Sasuke was missing (as if that were any surprise, he was most likely outside training again). and Naruto was busy trying to fit all of his junk, and the meal Meriel had prepared for him, in his backpack. Due to how much difficulty he was having stuffing it all inside, Meriel had rushed to his aide.

"Alright, I think you're all done packing, right?"Meriel inquired, her eyes dancing with happiness as though the light of the sun shone through them. It seemed as though this woman was always chipper.

Dropping all the contents that had been in her hand, into the trash, Sakura dusted her hands off. Once again, a fake smile appeared upon her lips as she looked over at the rest of you,"Sasuke-san is outside. We'll go get him and then be on our way. Thank you again for your hospitality, Meriel-san."She finished, bowing her head gratefully.

"If you ever come through this way again, please stop by. It was really our pleasure, since we don't get many visitors out here. Just be careful on your way; the roads aren't usually dangerous, but.."

"Don't worry!"Naruto piped in, thrusting his fist into the air,"There's nothing I can't handle!"

With a sweat drop clinging the to the back of her head, Sakura giggled nervously before leaving to retrieve her own backpack.

Glancing over at you, the blonde narrowed his eyes,"Do I have to carry you again?"

"Um, no... That's okay, I can walk."You replied, smiling.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he regarded you with a simple,"Hmpf."Before ambling over to Sakura who'd returned with a backpack hooked around her shoulders.

"Alright, lets go,"She said with the same fake cheerfulness clinging to her voice.

Standing from the chair, you clutched the crutch tightly before limping along behind the two of them. You could catch whispers as the two of them conversed secretly, though there were few words you could perceive. However, you were positive you had heard your name...

* * *

After finding the raven-haired Uchiha, who'd been very blunt with the fact that the rest of you had wasted too much time packing, the three of you set off, bidding Meriel and her grandfather a heart farewell.

As the four of you made your way down the road, there was hardly much conversation. If there was any, it was a bit of mumbling from Sasuke, and fierce insults from Naruto, then Sakura scolding the blonde for being so rude.

Rather than walking beside them, you hobbled behind them. It was difficult to keep up with their pace, yet you somehow managed. You felt left out of their loop. Those three had a strong bond, making them so close that any outsiders weren't welcomed.

Staring up at the sky, your mind wandered aimlessly as you followed the endlessly winding road. According to the others, Konoha was still a good, long way away and you wouldn't be taking any rests along the way, aside from sleeping at night. (Of course the 'no resting' thing was Sasuke's idea...)

The clouds formed rather interesting animals, and various other objects. At least it occupied your time to make out the shapes.

However, as the day pressed on, it warmed up. All three of you had perspiration pouring down your forehead. Not only was the heat getting to you, but your leg ached from being the only one to have pressure placed upon it. You were wearing out quickly, however you didn't want to ask Naruto to carry you again or mention the idea of taking a break.

As each hour passed it became increasingly difficult to keep up the pace you were moving at. Until the point that you simply couldn't keep up with the others anymore, and due to your stubbornness you didn't say a word to them...

Until you collapsed, releasing the clutch as you felt forward, crashing against the ground. It barely stung, despite falling as hard as you did, however you could feel your broken ankle through with pain from the fall.

Noticing that you had fallen, the others paused. Rather than rushing to help you, Naruto and Sakura simply stood there staring back. However, not wanting to waste time waiting for you to muster your strength to stand up, Sasuke was the only one to come to your aide.

"Stand up."He commanded in a harsh voice.

Pressing your palms against the ground, you forced yourself into a sitting position before reaching for your crutch.

"Leave it."

Looking up at him you were surprised to find that his eyes weren't cold, but rather impatient. Obviously he was anxious to return to Konoha too, just like the others. Maybe he was so cold because he missed his home..?

Turning around, he kneeled down,"Put your arms around my shoulders."

Your face turned a bright crimson-red as you reached forward, wrapping your arms around his neck. As he stood, he grasped your thighs, holding you securely upon his back as he marched forward, standing beside the others.

"Sasuke-kun, maybe Naruto should do that..? If she's too heavy."Sakura mentioned, feeling a sting of jealousy flicker in her chest.

Perceiving this as an insult, that she thought he wasn't as strong as his rival, Sasuke glared at her coldly, silencing her in an instant."She's not heavy,"He retorted,"Naruto just complains too much."

Averting your eyes from the other shinobi, you glanced into the trees, resting your head against his shoulder. You were almost too tired to consider how embarrassing this situation should have been for you.

Considering that the sun would be setting soon, you couldn't deny the lure of sleeping, and before you could resist it's temptation, it had already taken hold of you...

* * *

"Is she asleep?"Sakura inquired curiously, glancing over at your motionless body that lay dormant upon her teammate's back.

The Uchiha gave a slight nod.

Placing his hands behind his head, Naruto wondered aloud,"Have either of you ever seen something like that before? The glowing-hands?"

"Well,"Sakura began, knowing the source of the green light,"When healing someone's wounds, a medic's chakra appears to be green. However, when their intention is to damage the opponent, it's blue."With all her studying, she'd been able to notice this instantly, however..."I can't figure out.. How her hand passed through Sasuke-kun's. It sounds almost impossible."

The entire time, he didn't say a thing. Sasuke didn't even agree with the others about not understanding what had happened. Instead he stayed out of the conversation entirely. Unlike the others, he knew the answer to this question, but had no intention of sharing it.

Glancing back at you, he couldn't help but wonder... What was the purpose for bringing you to Konoha? He knew your bloodline limit had to tie into that, but he simply couldn't figure out how...

* * *

As your eyes cracked open, you finally awakened from the dreams you'd been previously immersed in. Judging from the blanket draped around your shoulders, and the complete stillness of the air, as if there were no breeze at all...

_'They must've set up the tent...'_

This thought barely fazed you, but you immediately remembered something else.

_'I didn't bring a sleeping bag with me... How could I possibly be...?'_

Glancing around, you noticed two other figures beside you. Both Sakura and Naruto were sleeping peacefully, though the blonde was snoring so loud you wondered how the kunoichi managed to sleep this way.

However, upon your inspection, you noticed that Sasuke wasn't present. This was the last thing on your mind, though, with your stomach growling as loud as it was. Due to this, you began searching around for your backpack. However, it was difficult to move at all since Sasuke had left your crutch behind and your ankle ached with exhaustion.

_'What do I do...? I'm so hungry...'_

You thought to yourself, sighing heavily.

Just then, the flap to the tent opened and Sasuke poked his head in. Upon seeing you awake, his hand appeared, making a beckoning motion before the flap closed, his head disappearing behind it.

Following his signal, you managed to clamber out of the tent, though not without much difficulty. Immediately, you found Sasuke standing in front of you, holding something in his hand.

"Here."He nearly shoved it in your face."Eat."

Obliging, you accepted the strange-looking dark object from him, hesitantly taking a bite of it. From the taste and texture it was a stringy meat, probably from an old animal that had been roasted over an open fire

"We're saving the food Meriel packed."

After devouring the first piece, you received another, though it surprised you that he'd saved these for you. Then again, it surprised you that he'd lent you his sleeping bag, since that was the only answer to why he wasn't inside sleeping himself.

Once you'd finished the second piece too, your hunger was satisfied, though you still would've liked more to eat, you denied the pleasure of a full stomach for now. Instead you were more curious as to the reasoning behind Sasuke's actions.

"Why... Are you helping me so much..?"You inquired curiously, voice as quiet as the air, which was standing-still with the window blowing as gently as it was.

Stepping back to gain some distance from you, he took a seat upon the ground, cross-legged, before answering your question."It's my mission."

"Yeah, but the others—"

"Don't trust, nor like you."He interrupted, having no interest in conversing about something so completely obvious.

Averting your eyes, you swallowed hard. Thinking they didn't like you was one thing, but being told it so bluntly stung."It's.. Because of... My hands, right? Everyone back at home... They..."

The complete look of disinterest on his face silenced you. It was obvious that he didn't want to sit there listening to your entire pitiful history. Also obvious was the fact that he felt no sympathy for you.

Directing your gaze to the ground, you sighed. It was almost impossible to feel welcome at all now. You felt as alone now as you did back at home.

_'Maybe.. I—'_

"Konoha doesn't judge people for their kekkei genkai. Most people don't even know what it is, nor do they care."His voice was just as cold as ever, though what he said was somehow reassuring.

Lifting your head, you smiled gratefully, even though Sasuke seemed annoyed by the fact he'd cheered you up. It was obviously not his intention, though it seemed you were on the verge of tears a moment ago, and that would've been even more annoying.

Ignoring your happy expression, he returned to his feet,"Go back to bed,"He commanded,"We leave early."At this, he turned to walk away.

Quickly, you thrust your hand out and gripped the bottom edge of his shirt, causing him to halt and turn back around."Don't you... Need to sleep too?"

"I don't sleep."He replied nonchalantly, obviously expecting you to release him.

Yanking a little harder on his shirt, you persisted,"But... If you don't rest, you won't have any strength in the morning."

Grasping your wrist, rather forcefully, he removed it from clutching his clothing,"It's not your concern. Go back to bed."With that, he didn't even wait for you to protest, leaping into a nearby tree where he was out of earshot, and couldn't be disrupted.

Accepting this, you crawled back within the confines of the tent to lay back down beside the others and attempted to return to the dream world...

* * *

As soon as he could spot the sun on the edge of the horizon, Sasuke roused the rest of you and commanded you to get ready to leave. Groggily, the three of you obliged, though Naruto somewhat begrudgingly.

By the time the tent and sleeping bags had been tucked safely away, everyone was fully awake and ready to travel once more. Well, rather not travel, but to simply return home and see their families.

Just as it was yesterday, Sasuke carried you upon his back without complaints. Maybe this was because it was a workout to carry a person, and it helped him become stronger. Perhaps it was because Naruto disliked you, and wouldn't carry you even if you begged him. Yet another reason could be that last time Naruto carried you, he whined like a child, it could be that this annoyed Sasuke enough to take the job himself.

Whatever the reason, you were just grateful you didn't have to walk today. Though, having left your crutch behind, this was really the only choice anyways. Mostly, you were just glad it was Sasuke. Out of the three shinobi he seemed to dislike you the least.

As your hands gripped his shoulders, your mind drifted off. Since there was no conversation, or rather none you were welcome in, this was the only other way to entertain yourself... To day dream endlessly.

"Kana-san,"Sakura's gentle voice disrupted your reverie,"Are you excited to be going to Konoha? You didn't seem happy back home where you lived."

Glancing over at her, your jaw was slightly agape. Somehow it was just surprising how she seemed generally care, though perhaps she just wanted the uncomfortable silence to fade away.

"Oh... Yeah... It'll be nice there... I think."You replied hesitantly, thinking upon each word before speaking it.

With a smile, she gave a slight nod,"Konoha's a nice place to be."

The conversation was short-lived as you fell back into silence, and neither of you attempted to break it again. Even Naruto was silent, though he was usually the obnoxiously exuberant one.

Deciding that, since Sakura had warmed up to you, it might be a good idea to warm up to them as well, you hesitantly asked the blonde yourself,"N... Naruto-san... You don't seem like yourself... Are you alright?"

"Ra... Ramen..."He muttered in reply, holding his stomach as it squealed in agreement about the delicious noodles. Drool dribbled down his chin but he seemed not to notice, being in a day dream himself.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to repeat what had happened the previous day. There was conversation now and then, though only between Sakura and Naruto, with the occasional insult thrown at Sasuke. No one really seemed to have much energy, save for Sasuke who monotonously ordered everyone around.

When, finally, the sun began to set, the three of you found yourselves a good place beside the road to camp for the night. Naruto left immediately to gather wood while Sasuke went to search for food and Sakura remained with just enough wood to begin a fire.

As both of you sat beside the fire, neither spoke a word. Despite the short conversation earlier today, you knew she didn't trust you. Maybe it would simply be better to tell her about...

_'I.. I can't..'_

Your mind snapped the moment the thought of telling her crossed your mind.

_'The last time I did... It ended horribly... For now, only Sasuke-san needs to know, until I can speak to the Hokage-sama.'_

The moment after you made your firm decision not to tell her just yet, there was the sound of something stampeding toward you, along with the fierce screaming of Naruto.

"Naruto!"Sakura cried as she leapt to her feet, whipping out a kunai and preparing herself as though it could possibly be an attack.

Staying perfectly still, you could feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end as shivers ran down your spine. If it was at all possible that they had found you already, then... Then...

Tears formed at the ducts of your eyes at the thought. Just before you burst out into tears, however, the blonde came into view, screaming like school girl who'd just spotted a good-looking male.

Both of your jaws dropped, as both you and Sakura had sweat drops on the back of your head, seeing that Naruto was running away from what looked like an angry boar.

"NARUTO!"The kunoichi screamed, raising a fist in the air with multiple veins popping fourth from forehead.

"Sakura-chan!"He called back, running in circles to avoid the boars tusks, and wrath,"Help me!"

_**'Just wait... Until I get my hands on him!'**_

Thought inner Sakura, who was nearly exploding from anger at the stupidity of her teammate. After all, only Naruto could've been stupid enough to anger a boar. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura were that dim-witted!

Sighing heavily, you smiled to yourself. Naruto being an idiot was ten times better than being stalked by them. You had to admit, too, that it was rather comical watching him run away from a boar. That is, until he climbed up a tree to avoid being impaled by the giant boar's tusks.

At this moment, the situation lost it's humor, because... Due to it's prey being out of reach, the boar turned it's anger to something that wasn't out of reach. Sakura, who was already backing away and ready to leap into a tree, and you, who had no way to run away even if you wanted to.

As it began charging toward you, you snapped your eyes shut. The sound of it's hooves beating against the ground filled your ears.

Before it could reach you, the boar squealed in anguish as multiple kunai connected with it's lower belly. As blood formed in a puddle below it, the boar collapsed, causing the entire forest to shudder.

Chancing one glance, you lifted a single eyelid open. You were relieved to find that Sasuke had killed the beast and was now removing the metal from it's body.

Holding all of the kunai in his hands, he glanced at Sakura and sent her a glare with a message only she could decipher, before continuing his work of readying the boar to be cooked. Apparently it would be your meal for tonight.

Once Naruto had come down from the tree he'd escaped into, Sakura beat him to a bloody pulp with the warning,"Never... Ever... Do that again!"She snapped at him in a scream that was low-pitched enough to avoid Sasuke's ears.

* * *

After retrieving the wood he'd dropped, Naruto assisted Sakura in creating a fire that would be large enough to accommodate the gargantuan beast that would be cooked over it's flickering flames.

Due to the long duration of time it would have to cook, you laid down upon the ground and closed your eyes. It wasn't your intention to fall asleep, but to rather rest until you could fill your stomach once more.

Everyone's stomach seemed to be growling at the moment, having been empty for the entirety of the day. It was surprising that neither Naruto or Sakura had complained to Sasuke about the no-breaks nonsense. Though, you hadn't dared argue either, feeling it would've been out of place to do so.

Cracking your eyes open, you watched as the flamed licked at the skin of the dead beast. It was almost sickening to think that something that could've possibly killed you, would now be your meal for tonight. Eating an animal in general was sickening, though.

As time passed by, like grains of sand pouring through an hourglass, the meat was finally ready to be eaten. While the others crowded around the bonfire to claim their fair share, you laid there motionlessly, almost too drowsy to get up. Sleep was almost more alluring than food right now.

While the others hungrily devoured their food, Naruto doing so at a record-breaking pace, you continued laying there with your eyes barely parted open.

_'I wonder... If Sasuke-san really does sleep? Maybe he's just being...'_

"Kind..?"You wondered aloud, mumbling the word so quietly that the other's barely caught wind of it.

"Kana-san, you should eat."Sakura commented, handing you a piece of the meat wrapped tightly in some cloth (considering you didn't have plates to eat off of).

Sitting up, you obliged gratefully,"Thank you."

As everyone ate in silence, you played with the thought of making conversation. No one had attempted yet, not even Naruto who was usually buzzing with cheerfulness and the first to start conversation.

_'They must really not like me.'_

This thought didn't bother you as much anymore, you'd grown accustomed to thinking that none of them really thought that highly of you. After all, back home everyone thought you were the scum of the earth, including your mother.

"Um, so Naruto-san, what's your favorite food?"

Licking off his fingers after devouring 1/4 of the entire boar, he replied,"Ramen."

You smiled, glad that he'd even replied to your question at all,"Oh, I see. Ramen is really nice, but I love curry. My mother use to make it when I was smaller, because it was my dad's favorite too."

"Your father's?"Sakura inquired curiously,"That was the man in that picture you were carrying around before?"

"My picture..? Oh...!"Turning to your backpack, you grasped the zipper, and with a swift, harsh tug, you opened it. Rummaging through the contents, you found your picture, and to your satisfaction it wasn't torn, ripped, or crumpled up.

"I'm.. Really sorry about breaking that frame."Sakura apologized, sheepishly averting her gaze.

You shook your head,"No, that's alright."Handing her the photo, you pointed to the man who's arms were wrapped around two young girls. All three of you looked alike, having the same hair color."That's my father."

"I didn't see him when we came to pick you up."She commented, studying the picture curiously. When she'd first laid eyes on it, she'd figured that he was your father and the other girl your sister, though she wasn't one-hundred percent positive.

"He passed away when I was about seven years old,"You replied,"From a rare illness. I don't remember what it was called, no one really told me much about it."

"This is your sister?"She inquired, pointing to the older child who's resemblance to your father was almost haunting.

You nodded,"She ran away from home the same year my father died."

Leaning over her shoulder, Naruto glanced at the picture too, out of curiosity and for the fact he was rather nosy,"You all look weird,"He commented,"That strange old-granny colored hair."

"Naruto!"The kunoichi snapped, pummeling the idiot in the back of the head,"Stop being so rude!"

"Idiot."Sasuke commented, heaving a sigh at his teammates behavior, mainly Naruto's.

"What's that!"Naruto retorted, glaring at his rival.

Peering over at him, Sasuke explained,"Most old people have gray hair. That's white hair, fool. Don't tell me you're color-blind? Besides, Sakura's hair is pink which is even more rare than white."

Clenching his fists, Naruto quipped,"Well it looks like a granny hair color to me!"

Placing your hand on the blonde shinobi's shoulder, you smiled,"It's alright, Naruto, I know it makes me look weird. But I like it, because every time I see my reflection in a mirror my thoughts go directly to the family I love so much; my father and my sister, the two people who've made the biggest impact in my life."

"Where did your sister run away to?"Sakura questioned, ignoring the bickering between her teammates as she handed the picture back, which you safely tucked into your backpack once more.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I tried to get this one out as quickly as possible, because I would like to get Chapter 6 out soon so that you people who've already read these parts have something new to read. I sincerely apologize for it taking so long---It's hard to keep up with posting so many stories on so many different sites. Besides that this combining process, besides editting, and writing... Has taken a lot of effort. sweat drop I think I've taken on a few too many tasks at once. Most likely I'm going to halt all posting on and try to focus on and Quizilla. Perhaps then I'll find more time to post, write, edit, and combine. :)

Kyori


	6. To Trust or Not To Trust

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime or Manga Naruto, or the characters contained within it. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Through the Darkness**

**Chapter 6 - To Trust, or Not to Trust?**

"I'm not really entirely sure. My mother knows, but it's not as if she really shares much with me. I know that my sister was staying with some really bad people for a long time, and then she suddenly disappeared. I guess she's not associated with them anymore."

"It's getting late, we should all get some sleep."Sasuke interrupted, obviously having no interest in the conversation about your past."Tomorrow night we'll be at Konoha's gates, because we haven't taken any breaks the trip has been much faster."

Sakura and Naruto obliged, both heading into the tent without a complaint. Both of them were exhausted.

"It's not that far, you can crawl."The cold-hearted boy commented upon noticing that you still hadn't moved yet.

"I know, but... I'm not really tired right now."

He grunted, annoyed with the fact that he'd have to deal with your antics for a while longer until you went to bed, and until then he wouldn't be able to accomplish any training. His being annoyed was no secret though, it was plainly obvious that while he didn't hate you he didn't much like you either.

Tilting your head back, you sighed to yourself,"Once the others are asleep, I want to tell you some things, if you don't mind listening. I don't think they'll bore you."

Having caught his attention now, Sasuke didn't mind waiting as much. He only hoped that it was more interesting than the whole conversation you had with Sakura about your family and past.

After fifteen minutes had passed, all the time spent with you staring up at the stars and moon, you could distinguish Naruto snoring. Though you couldn't be sure if Sakura was sound asleep, as she didn't snore, you began regardless.

"When.. We first talked... I told you about... My hands."With every word you hesitated, unsure whether or not you should be saying it."Well, you see... It's not really something that can be used as a weapon, despite what people think. The kekkei genkai itself is just the ability to pass through solid objects."

Though not as interesting as he would've hoped, Sasuke listened silently.

"That ability alone is... Rather useless considering how much chakra it takes to concentrate on being able to do it. You couldn't make your entire body pass through a solid object, if you did you wouldn't have an ounce of chakra left. Perhaps you could do your entire arm safely, though..."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, the Uchiha closed his eyes and simply listened. He prayed it would get interesting soon or that you would finish soon. Either way you'd almost entirely lost his interest; your words were boring him.

You continued, unable to see his expression,"Well, eventually... My ancestors married into a family who had an affinity for healing... That's what created the kekkei genkai you see me using today. Most wouldn't realize it, but... With my hands... I could actually stop internal bleeding... If I were able to control it better... That's why it's so special."

"And? I don't care to be educated on your abilities."

Startled by his sudden interruption, you stuttered,"S-sorry, I just t-thought that should be explained first... I mean.. I thought it would interest you in why I'm here. Last time we talked you wanted to know why."

"Yes, I did, but you didn't tell me then. Why would you tell me now?"

"I think you can help me."

He jerked his head around and glared at you quizzically."Help you?"

Lowering your head, you cupped your hands together,"I don't want the Hokage to know everything. I mean, I don't want her to know the full story. That's why I was hoping you wouldn't tell her anything."Before he could reply, you continued,"But since I don't expect you're the type would tell her, anyways, I have a different favor..."

Staring at you, he didn't say a word.

"That's why I want your help though."With that you looked up at him."I want you... To help me train. Train to become stronger."

"Your hands are too clumsy to wield a kunai,"He replied solemnly without a defining expression on his face that could reveal how he felt,"You shouldn't worry about fighting, you have no reason to."

"Remember? What I said earlier about my sister being mixed in with some bad people? Well.. They're not just bad, they're horrible, and they're powerful. I don't know who or what they are exactly, or how many of them there are... But I do know that they're coming after me because of my kekkei genkai."

Crossing his arms over his chest,"How do you know they are?"

"My sister told us,"You explained,"She always sends letters. They're addressed to me but my mother hasn't let me read a single one. I don't even know the full story, but that is what I do know."

He gave a shrug,"It's not my problem, it's yours. You should learn how to fix it."

"I-I want to..!"You exclaimed desperately,"I want to fix it myself, but I need help to learn how to do it, that's why I'm asking you! Haven't you ever felt so helpless, that you would do anything just to be strong enough?"

Something, flashed across his eyes, like a flicker of light amongst the darkness. You were unsure if it was a good sign or bad one, for the expression on his face remained as monotonous as ever. Not only that but he didn't speak a word, only staring at you wordlessly.

Due to the fact that the others had counted on Sasuke to do so, the fire had not yet been extinguished. It remained flickering beside the both of you, protecting you from what would've otherwise been a freezing night.

By the light of the flames you could discern his features much more easily than you had in the past few days you'd been with the leaf-nin. Since you'd joined them you'd never really paid attention, but here in the light when he was staring back at you, you could see.

_'Even though he's so young, he looks so old. Those eyes are so worn and cold, and his skin is sheet white... And there's lines below his eyes as though he hasn't had a peaceful nights sleep in ages.'_

Finally, his eyes twitched and he seemed to recover from the trance he'd been temporarily consumed by."You should go to bed."

Sighing inwardly, you averted your eyes.

_'Of course, changing the subject...'_

"You're going to need rest if you ever want to heal that broken ankle of yours. I can't train you until then."Turning away from you, he grasped a bucket of water, pouring it across the fire which screamed in anguish as the last of it's flames dissipated.

Smiling to yourself, you began crawling to the tent, murmuring quietly so his ears could pick up your voice,"Oyasumi... Sasuke-san..."

* * *

"Oi! Gray-hairs!"Shaking you rather violently, Naruto bellowed in your ear,"OI! GRAY HAIRS!" 

Your eyelids jerked themselves open and you instinctively punched the blonde straight in the face, screaming while committing the act. Tears trickled down your cheeks as you turned your head away, eyes closed.

"Gr... Gray... H-hairs... Time for... Breakf...ast.."He muttered before collapsing upon the end of your sleeping bag, a gigantic bump appearing across his forehead, where you'd aimed your punch.

"Oh! Naruto-san!"Leaning over to examine him, you apologized quickly,"Gomen... Gomen... Gomen..!"

Rubbing his forehead, he lifted himself and mumbled a few curses before turning toward you,"Breakfast, Gray Hairs."

"Gray... Hairs..?"

"You have gray hair."He responded, standing to his feet before dusting off his pants and traipsing out the tent.

Following close behind him, only crawling, you came to find Sakura and Sasuke holding a handful of berries, occasionally popping one into their mouth's. The kunoichi was kind enough to offer Naruto a few from her hand, though somewhat begrudgingly.

"Here. Eat some."Sasuke commanded, barely giving you enough time to cup your hands and catch the berries as he tilted his hands, dropping more than half.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura called out, a bit jealous and concerned,"You haven't eaten hardly any yourself. Should you really be sharing that many..?"

"I hate berries."He replied coldly before dumping the remaining berries into his mouth, then chewing a few times before swallowing.

After everyone had finished eating, you found yourself upon Sasuke's back once more, even though he'd told Naruto to do it. The blonde seemed to find your punching him this morning as an excuse for not wanting to carry you. Sakura pummeled him at least a dozen times for not doing it himself, though, but despite that he didn't change his mind.

Sasuke had also insisted that, since he was forced to carry you... (again)... Sakura and Naruto had to carry both of your backpacks. Of course, the pink-haired kunoichi jumped at the chance to carry Sasuke's backpack. Though it seemed, if only to spite her, Naruto took Sasuke's, leaving Sakura to carry yours.

As everyone began heading down the road, you felt a great feeling of excitement welling up in your chest. Knowing that Konoha was closer than every before made you think of all the possible friends you could meet there, besides the ones you made on the way there.

_'At least now Naruto and Sakura don't seem to hate me...'_

This was what made you the happiest, having been accepted by them. Even Sasuke had become increasingly more... Well, perhaps "friendly" wasn't the term. Though he didn't seem to dislike you as much as before!

"It won't be long... And we'll be in Konoha..."You commented cheerfully before glancing over at Sakura and Naruto."So... How about seeing your families again?"

Naruto grinned, eyes closed as he replied,"Iruka-sensei will definitely treat me to Ramen!"

"Yeah, it will be nice."Sakura said, voice soft as she smiled at the thought of seeing her family again.

Strangely enough, Sasuke remained entirely silent. Though at the mention of family he seemed to tense up, as though the thought of it made him... Unhappy? Sad..? Angry? You couldn't be positive what emotion he was feeling. However you were wise enough not to push the matter either.

_'I hope it's as great as everyone makes it out to be...'_

* * *

It wasn't until the sun was melting behind the horizon and the darkness spilled across the sky that you finally arrived at the gates of Konoha. Everyone seemed relieved to finally be home, in fact Naruto's reaction could be considered exceptionally ecstatic. 

"YEAH!"He screamed at the top of his lungs, punching the air rather dramatically,"RAMEN!"

The kunoichi smiled, seeming rather upbeat herself,"Naruto, before we do anything else we need to take Kana-san to the Hospital and report to Hokage-sama."

A sweat drop clutched the back of his head as he turned around, drool dripping down his chin,"Right.."

After your rather embarrassing entrance into Konoha, Team 7 made their way toward the Hospital. On the way there you earned many glares, and in general odd looks. The strangest thing was the glares came from young females about your age.

"Don't pay attention to them,"Sakura assured.

"Haha!"Naruto busted out laughing every time he saw someone glaring at you,"Yeah! Sasuke's rabid fan girls!"

"Fan... Girls...?"

A little taken aback by your obliviousness to the fact that Sasuke was rather popular, Sakura explained,"Sasuke-kun is Konoha's number one rookie, and the most attractive graduate of the year. It's to be expected that many girls would be interested."

"I guess that makes sense..."

Naruto muttered something along the lines of Sasuke being about as attractive as a mule's ass, which earned him a swift, solid punch to the back of the head from Sakura. This assured that he spoke not another word about it.

"Almost there..."Sasuke muttered as they came to the entrance of the building.

Once inside, you directed toward the proper floor of the hospital where they would heal your ankle. This is where you parted with Naruto and Sakura who left to retrieve the Hokage and bring her to your room. However, with their absence you once again found yourself in an awkward silence.

Even once Sasuke had safely delivered you to the room you had been assigned to, he still didn't speak a word. Nor did he leave, however, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed upon his chest, gaze directed toward the floor.

"I guess you're glad to be back, Sasuke-san..?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, and sighing as if he was annoyed by the fact you always interrupted the peaceful silence, he replied with a solid,"No."

"Oh.."Was all you could manage to mutter, unable to think of what else you could possibly say. However, the curiosity tugging at the back of your mind persuaded you to persist..."Why not?"

Slowly his eyelids parted open and he glanced up at you."There isn't a reason to be glad."

His answers were always disappointing, lacking personal information that would satisfy your curiosity. It almost seemed that toying with people's minds was an amusing game for the Uchiha.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he shuffled toward the door.

"W-wait!"You stuttered, flabbergasted at the fact he had suddenly decided to desert you.

He glanced back silently.

"I.. I don't want to be alone..."You mumbled, a subtle blush tinting your cheeks.

"Tch,"He responded, averting his eyes and continuing toward the door,"You're annoying."

_'A-annoying...?'_

Your eyes widened, jaw dropping slightly at his insult.

Clutching the handle of the door, he jerked it open before speaking once more,"Sakura has your backpack, and I have fulfilled so I have no obligation to stay here. Don't be so weak."And with that, slammed the door shut after stepping into the corridor.

Falling back upon your pillow, after having been in a sitting position, you laid upon the bed with a perplexed expression plaguing your face. Once again Uchiha Sasuke hadn't failed to surprise you. His behavior and reactions were entirely unpredictable, in all circumstances.

Laying your arm across your forehead, you sighed deeply.

_'I wonder... If he'll really train me when my ankle heals up?'_

Your thoughts were interrupted by the door creaking open as the Hokage of Konohagakure stepped in, followed only by Haruno Sakura.

Much to your surprise, the Hokage of Konoha, a legendary sannin, had the appearance of a twenty year-old. Not only that, but she was a very elegant and beautiful person, though it seemed she was fairly serious, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So you are Teitoku Kanako?"

"Oh, I—"

Her eyes narrowed,"I've heard of the Teitoku Clan."

Your eyes widened, and you were once again surprised.

_'How does she know... The Teitoku Clan? We're so small... No one could know about us... Right?'_

"So, you broke your ankle, eh?"

Approaching you, Sakura set your backpack beside your bed before turning back to the Hokage."Tsunade-sama..."

"You may leave, Sakura."

Glancing back at you with a slight smile, Haruno Sakura bowed her head before shuffling out the door, and most likely back to her own house with her own family.

Pulling a chair over to your bedside, the Fifth Hokage took a seat before extending her hand to your ankle and removing the bandages. All the while she remained silent. You were unsure whether she was simply a cold person, or whether she was too busy trying to focus on the task at hand to make small talk.

"Well, it was dressed well, and it's already began to heal. I can finish healing it, but you won't leave this room for two more days."Her voice was assertive, and somehow it reassured you.

With a faint smile and a tilt of the head, you accepted her offer.

Placing her hands against your broken ankle, she crinkled her eyes closed and furrowed her brows in concentration. A bright emerald glow consumed her hands, caressing your skin and flickering furiously. The feeling was soothing, and the minor pain that had resided in your ankle ebbed away.

"A-arigatoo.."You thanked gratefully, eyes closed and consciousness threatening to drift away.

"Kanako."

Your eyes snapped open and you jerked upright at the sound of your full name. No one ever called you by Kanako, save for your mother.

Her hazel eyes seemed to soften, amused at your reaction. However, she quickly got down to business."I know of the conversation you had with Sasuke."

Jaw agape, you stared at her with bulging eyes.

_'How could she have known..?'_

Narrowing your eyes brows and glancing down at your newly healed ankle, you thought on it. Ravaging your mind for possibilities, you came up empty. At least, until it hit you like a brick in the face.

_**Sakura!**_

_'That night... When I could only hear Naruto snoring... Sakura must've still been awake, eavesdropping on the conversation. That's why she went to speak with the Hokage about everything...! But... Why..?'_

"I'm sure you've figured it out,"She continued, knowingly,"But do not blame Sakura for telling me of the conversation. She was only fulfilling her duty as a kunoichi. Besides, that isn't the important thing."

Clenching your fists, you averted your eyes, glancing at the open window. Beyond it you could see the fiery rays of the sun drowning in the darkness. It had lost it's battle, and was retreating behind the horizon, at least for the night.

"For your own safety, it is not wise to keep things from the people helping you."The hokage explained, somehow able to keep her anger in check. Typically her short fuse was easily set off, especially by lying."I don't know who is after you, and it doesn't seem that you do either. However, anything you do have information about... Tell me. It will only be safer for you that way."

_'Sakura... Why..? Why did you have to tell the Hokage? I didn't want her to know!'_

You thought grudgingly, a little more than irritable about the fact that she had been someone you thought to befriend, and then... She spilled your secrets the instant she found the chance.

_'I suppose... It was because of that childish wish of mine to be accepted...'_

"That is all."Finishing, the hokage traipsed to the door, yanking it open before pausing and glancing over at your hunched over figure."The training was a good idea, though,"She commented,"But be careful..."As her voice trailed off, she stepped past the threshold, slamming to the door shut behind her.

What little amber light poured in through the window was fading away, prompting you to lay back in your bed and close your eyes. Despite so many things being on your mind, you hoped to find some solace in sleep.

* * *

The sound of the door creaking open in the early hours of the morning aroused you, but in order to be cautious, you kept your eyes closed and feigned sleep. 

Footsteps echoed upon the floor for a moment before you heard a voice,"Your breathing isn't slow,"Sasuke commented coldly,"And if you crack your eyes open then it's more than obvious you aren't sleeping."

With a sheepish smile, you sat up,"I didn't know who it was.."

Hands shoved in his pocket, and a cocky smirk upon his lips, the Uchiha looked as arrogant as he always did. Unlike he usually was, he seemed to be in a rather good mood."You're the one who asked a favor of me, to be unprepared it is insulting."

_'Favor..?'_

"Training..?"

"Mm.."He shrugged his shoulders, but the gleam in his eyes answered your question.

Struggling to untangle yourself from the cover, your tossed your legs to the side of the bed, but paused, remembering the Godaime's words. She had told you that you would be required to rest for at least a day before you began moving again. Even then, she probably wouldn't recommend training.

Tilting his head to the side, he narrowed his eyes,"If you're that hesitant, I won't waste my time."

"W-wait!"You called out to him before he even had the chance to turn around. Rather hurriedly, you placed pressure on both feet, managing to stumble after him,"I don't have shoes..."

With a skeptical glare, he outstretched his arm, hand approaching your face. You stood frozen, heart beating quickly, until you realized that he was pointing at something. Turning your head, you noticed a pair of sandals laying beside your backpack. Retrieving them, you placed one upon each foot, praying that your ankle would be able to make it through the day.

_'I hope... We don't train so much that it's in pain all night.'_

"Come."He commanded, wasting no more time to wait for you and continuing to the door.

"H-hai!"

* * *

After exiting the hospital, Sasuke lead you to a remote part of Konoha that he described as a training area. To you, it looked no different than the outskirts of a forest, but apparently the Uchiha thought it to be the perfect place to begin. 

Currently standing opposite each other, there was only a short distance between the two of you.

"Show me what you can do."

"What I can do...?"

With an exasperated sigh, he explained,"Ninjutsu. Taijutsu. Do you know anything?"

Blushing furiously, you shook your head, rather embarrassed about not understanding what he meant. That, and not knowing anything about Ninjutsu or Taijutsu.

"This is hopeless.."He muttered, his hand disappearing into one of the pouches on his figure before producing a kunai."At least be able to catch this."With two fingers, he gently tossed the kunai in your direction.

With a scream, you ducked down, allowing the metallic weapon to graze past and collide with the ground.

Eyes as wide as saucers, and jaw dropped wide open, Sasuke stood in complete disbelief, a gigantic sweat drop clinging to the back of his head.

Glancing back at the kunai, you outstretched your hand, grasping the hilt and yanking it free. Standing up straight, you studied the weapon warily."What should I do with this?"

His eye twitched,"You're suppose to be able to catch it... Even Sakura can do that."

"G-Gomen!"You apologized furiously, bowing your head quite rapidly,"Gomen, gomen..."

"Stop apologizing."He snapped, scratching his head irritably. Saying that you were testing his patience was a major understatement. He'd never met someone so incredibly untalented. He suspected that even a mentally retarded person was more skilled than you.

_'This... Is going to be a long day..'_

The Uchiha thought to himself, mentally berating himself for actually offering to train you in the first place. To say the least, he regretted it.

* * *

After a few hours of screaming and dodging kunai, you finally attempted to catch one. Much to Sasuke's surprise, and your luck, you were able to catch it rather deftly. Though the Uchiha merely brushed it off as a fluke, or stroke of luck. Mostly because the next hour was full of failed attempts. 

In the late afternoon you begged him to take a break and head back to the hospital. Partly because you were half-starved, but also because your ankle was throbbing with severe pain.

"Sasuke-san..? Are you coming...?"You inquired, noticing that he wasn't following you, nor even looking in your direction.

Glancing back at you, he shoved his hands in his pockets."No."He replied coldly.

Bowing your head, you offered him another thank you before darting off toward the village once more. Stomach rumbling and ankle throbbing, you would be overjoyed when you finally reached the hospital once more

Once back at the hospital, you retrieved the lunch Meriel had packed for you, devouring it quickly. It didn't take long until every last morsel had disappeared within the depths of your stomach, satisfying your hunger.

The rest of the day was spent without interruption, laying upon your bed having peaceful thoughts of how fun Konoha had been already, and how fun it would continue to be. It seemed that this could, in fact, be a place you would belong.

_'But Sakura... She betrayed me... If she'd have even bothered to say a word to me about having heard the conversation... It might have been different, but... She just left and told the Hokage everything.'_

Clenching your fist, you furrowed your brows. It seemed that your trust could not be so easily given away. For the only person who had truly earned it thus far was Uchiha Sasuke, someone who had been surprisingly patient (Hah! Hardly) and, well, rather kind.

_'I suppose that... I shouldn't be foolish enough to trust anyone else. Especially not Sakura again.'_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _I'm glad we've finally gotten this far, it's been hard trying to keep both Through the Darkness and The Black and White updated on both Quizilla and Not to mention writing on both stories and editting them all within a week to try to get them out. For this reason I am seriously considering closing off my other story for a while, if not until I finish writing this story. I have a bad habit of getting myself in way over my head.

Also, I would like to say that there will be spoilers later on in this series, and I need to put that in the summary. I'm sorry for noting this late, but I have finally decided to include parts in the later manga chapters in this story. Thank you for the reviews, and thank you for your patience. (Maybe I already made a note of the spoilers here, or maybe it was just Quizilla. If I'm repeating myself, oh well.)

Kyori


End file.
